Together
by Singingfrogs
Summary: Being a Doctor means long hours, gruelling research and no life. But when a body shows up at your home it seems a murderer is on the loose. Riley and her pack are thrown into a world of witchcraft, legend and a world of conflicting emotions; not to mention an unstoppable supernatural psychopath hell bent on revenge, and he won't stop at the destruction of just Earth…
1. Prologue

**Together**

_Women of the Otherworld Fanfiction_

Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

Time seemed lost on the forest. The bright light from the sky had all but diminished with the moonlight twinkling vaguely beneath the dense cloud cover. The mist that hung on the ground of the woodland prevented the moonbeams to illuminate the tracks that had been created earlier that evening.

Only a minute before, the eyes of a female wolf were able to detect the light. Tracking and searching for any signs of the prey she was searching for, her sensitive eyesight picking up the bent twigs or misplaced leaves as she continued to locate her prey.

She placed her paws judiciously to the soggy ground, lifting her dirtied russet paw from the squelching mud as she repositioned and angled her slender figure over the fallen tree that was resting in her way. She leapt over the trunk and landed elegantly on the other side. Her mind was ignoring the silhouettes of branches that seemed to reach towards her with emaciated arms and protuberances as she clambered deeper into the opaque forest.

The foreboding air was biting at her being; the temperature having dropped dramatically causing the wolf to shudder her fur, the thick course hair insulating her svelte form. There were no sounds of chirping insects, no sounds of falling leaves, just the wheeling of the wind against the tree branches and the continuous thumping of the wolf's paws on the wooden floor. She was conscious about how she had not identified any other animals. She knew of the creatures that would prove hard to take down on her own.

Muntjac and Fallow Deer were the largest animals that dominated this forest and were but a few of the individuals that she had focused her hunts. Her eyes continuously scanning for typically large figures that sauntered in the darkness, her ears twizzling on the top of her head as she listened for anything that could be stalking her.

The wolf removed herself from her troublesome thoughts and dropped her muzzle to the ground, ignoring the feeling of someone's eyes staring at her back as she took in the tracks that were unmistakably made by the creature she was hunting. The wolf sat back on her hunches, lifted her nose to the air and let out a large howl; the call reverberated up her figure, over her ears and vibrated through the forest as she called the wolves she was travelling with.

However, the animal did not wait for her companions; she continued with her journey, her nose pressed to the ground as her eyes recognized the tracks as well as the distinctive scent that was all too familiar to the wolf.

She was pulled from her tracking when she sensed the arrival of another wolf. The stockier and taller male wolf nuzzled closely to her side, a question shinning deeply within his wolfish eyes; the female simply lifted her muzzle, testing the air for a scent as she unconsciously answered his question. The golden wolf rubbed his snout underneath the females, his tinted brown fur etched to his back, ears and belly helped with his camouflage while his companion was unidentifiable to the naked eye.

As the male recognized the scent of their prey, he stood to attention, pointing his eyes and ears towards his target, noting how they were downwind. It seemed during their brief communication that the other wolf the female had called arrived, standing a little way behind them, recognizing the stiffness of his leader and visitor, mentally preparing himself for a chase.

The female twisted her neck, pointing her eyes to observe her companions and with a few yips and a growl commanded her confidants to conceal themselves within the undergrowth and prepare to stalk forward.

She and her male friend haunted forward, their paws placed delicately on the muddy ground as their belly brushed against the undergrowth, eyes fixed intently on the clearing that held their target. The wolves had fanned out; each member of the small pack tracking through the forest, their mind focused purely on the job at hand. The execution of the beast.

She forced her mind to focus, disregarding the thunderous wind of the approaching wintery storm, her ears swiveling from their position as she continued to localize the sound of footsteps. She quickened her pace, her tail flicking against her companion as she moved further into the forest, closer to the clearing as if she detailed to him just how close they were to their quarry.

She stopped mid step, her paw hovering in mid-air as her eyes fell on the figure that was standing in the moonlight of the clearing, noting how the other wolf she hunted with was lying with his jaw pressed to the ground and holding his allocated positions. How she wished her Pack could be hunting with her.

The female glared at the creature in front of her. The dragon horns rose and curled in the air and the large grotesque hands that had been disfigured into talons; the beastial claws were sputtered and crocked in sharp angles. The large, bat like wings tucked away as if broken. The wolf couldn't help but let the fur on her back shudder as if remembering a dark memory that she shared with this creature.

The two wolves shared another uneasy glance, the female obviously displaying a plan of attack as she sat back with her forepaws supporting her torso before she raised her neck, her ears pressed firmly to the back of her head and emitted another loud howl that remained constant and smooth; she emanated a sound similar to that of a cry from the horned owl.

Her howl seemed to bite into the very energy of the forest. The rustling of the leaves thundered to the ears of her wolf companions. The ground vibrated with the powerful call from the Pack wolf. The forest seemed to bend to her will, the fog rising from the air, encasing the wolf and keeping her from view. The movement of the leaves and the undergrowth covered the sounds of the wolves' movements as they answered to their colleague's orders and moved closer to their target.

She could see the monster standing directly in front of her. It's nostrils flared, sensing the air in ways much like the wolves, the piercing black eyes searching the darkness; its hearing was of little use due to the rumbling of the approaching weather. The wolf was able to give more barks and wines, howling orders, unafraid of the consequences as she responded to her male companion's narrow eyes with a growl.

She placed one paw in front of the other, her back paws landing in the prints created by her front paws as she strolled slowly into the clearing, making sure to swirl her tail in the males face as she moved forward, symbolizing to them of her plan.

Her hackles were raised as she moved, her tail swaying high in the air and her lips rising to exhibit her teeth as she moved. Her prey unconsciously took a few steps back, afraid of the impending attack as she took in the revenge that shone darkly within the wolf's eyes, a growl rumbling from within her chest as she continued forward with confident and well-placed steps.

The male wolf watched the face off noticing the gallantry of the creature that had remained hidden from view for the majority of their hunt. He yowled his own orders, preparing the two of them to drop to their stomachs, awaiting the signal to bolt. The female wolf gained on her prey, understanding the barks of her friend, knowing that her target was frantically searching for the location of the concealed wolves.

She was so preoccupied with the barking of her family she was unable to identify the very obvious signs that her target was about to bolt. Before she could even growl out of frustration her feet propelled her forward as she tore after the figure she had just come face to face with. Her male friend howled his orders; vibrations created by two other wolves feet lifted to her ears as she tore through the large tree trunks and the surrounding foliage of the forest.

She knew this was the most critical stage of her hunt. She may never catch up with her prey, even running at her top speed could become a problem due to the twisting roots that littered the ground and she did not want to become lame. However, she had the stamina that most animals did not possess; maybe she could run her prey to exhaustion. These thoughts could be very little use to her; this creature had large strong wings and easily had the chance to take off, to fly from their chase. But the wolf knew why he was running. The canopy of trees was thick and un-impenetrable, the creature was waiting for a clearing, a clearing she hoped would never come.

She could feel the mud oozing between her pads as she struggled to gain the traction she needed to keep running. She slipped and stumbled causing the beast to laugh which only resulted in the wolf's own anger to rise through her body, encouraging the wolf onwards that called upon the strength in her muscles, allowing her speed to increase as the forest moved passed her in a blur.

The pounding of the wolves feet against the ground moved over her body, the rumbling vibrations shoved to her ears as she felt the branches of neighboring bushes and trees snag at her dense fur, the leaves dropping the dew on to her coat as she tore after the figure that had suddenly grown very close to her running figure.

She was so focused and wrapped up in her hunt that she was unable to distinguish the rapid blur of motion that seemed to be trailing the creature. The pathway that they were suddenly running on was placed deep within the cover of the trees that loomed over them, encasing the group of wolves but also providing substantial problems for whatever it was they were chasing to navigate through the twists and turns of the tree trunks.

But suddenly, as the wolf looked ahead of her, recognition flooded into her eyes as she acknowledged her location. She knew she needed to slow down otherwise the speed that was carrying her would cause her to go barreling over the mountainside.

She shoved her paws to the muddy ground, scrambling for a footing, as her paws seemed to fall from underneath her. She skidded for a few meters, her paws entangling and tripping her over which caused her rather ungraceful and embarrassing attempt to stop herself from tumbling; a grunt was released from her mouth when her jaw landed rather painfully to the ground.

As she slowly lifted her paws, heaving herself back onto her feet she could hear the growling and aggressive barks of the wolves behind her. She felt one of them brushing against her thick course hairs, his eyes shining brightly in the moonlight as the three of them stood at the cusp of the hill, their eyes taking in the trees and the flying figure of their quarry.


	2. Chapter One

**Together**

_Women of the Otherworld Fanfiction_

Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

The soundtrack of St Bartholomew's was occupied with the contented mumbles of doctors conversing with other professionals or patients screaming for nurse attention. The intricate rifts of bleeping machines or the hums of medical technology caused a constant disquiet within the hospital. A young woman however was neglecting her hearing as she dawdled down the long corridor; her attention solely focused on the McMuffin that she was quickly devouring. She smiled towards one of the Doctors who nodded his head in acknowledgement, his eyes hard with authority as he studied her with animus indifference. He simply turned back towards the woman who eyed her viperously, whispering in hushed tones which sparked a queasy insecurity to the base of her stomach.

Nevertheless Sophie, one of her close colleagues skipped into step next to her; a smile pressed to her features as she looked to the young woman who mentally recognized her friend's daily routine before the track of the hospital lifted with the sound of the perfectly even voice of Sophie. She couldn't help but smile as she listened to her friend enthuse over trivial anonymous tasks; her level of excitement was faultless, her energy focused on her work as she had become an impeccably skilled physician over the last few years.

The young Doctor continued to smile into her beverage; the two of them sweeping down the long corridor as they altered their location and took a sharp left into an adjourning corridor. The young woman twisted, reaching into her canvas bag for the orange juice bottle she had purchased less than an hour ago while placing her rubbish into her bag.

She moved her eyes towards Sophie, momentarily blinded by a handsome man who flashed her a brief smile on his way pass the two of them. Her heart palpitated within her chest as her mind drifted to a close friend overseas. She knew her pack understood her reasons for staying in England to work and hunt; her family still tormented over concerns of her safety as she consulted with mutts, vampires and other conniving supernatural individuals. It seemed the packs 'bodyguard' Clayton was the only confident one to demand she think about the trouble she could get into. She heeded his words, understood the wisdom behind his arguments, but she was the closest she had ever been when it came to locating and identifying the creature that has haunted her past.

How could they suspect her inability to protect herself? She had survived years on her own, learning to control her changes and discovering remarkable methods in how to use her small size against her larger opponents. Besides, she wasn't totally alone; the two werewolves that governed the grand total of three mutts in England aided in her longevity and provided a small ounce of protection, even if she held her own far better than the boys could. In her mind she had plenty of protection.

She knew the peace between the pack and their wild counterparts was uneasy, and plenty of mutts seemed to disrupt this peace by conducting inappropriate assassinations of innocents. However, being one of only two female werewolves meant mutts and male werewolves tended to be drawn to her, her overwhelming scent of a 'bitch in heat' tended to be too much for mutts, causing them to loose control of their urges. Many times she had been unfortunate enough to face a un-pack wolf that could not control his impulses. It was one of those things she could not help but inwardly joke about.

However, the young Doctor was still unsure about her commitment to the Pack and her life at Stonehaven; this left her feeling lost and indecisive as her mind was packed with conflicted thoughts and ideas about how her life would differ if she became a mutt. The last year had not solved her heartache about the strained relationships she had left damaged between the occupants of her Pack, making her feel far more segregated from the people she classed as her family.

Nevertheless, the werewolf was driven from her conflicting thoughts when she felt a small hand pressed to the back of her shoulder. She snapped her head towards the offending appendage before lifting her eyes; she immediately recognized the form of Sophie's curious expression.

"Riley? Are you even listening to me?" Sophie questioned, her eyes sparkling with emotion as she abruptly pulled Riley from her reprieve.

"I'm sorry?" Riley asked, an embarrassed smile on her lips as her friend repeated her question.

"Why is it whenever I see you, you're eating?"

"What can I say, I'm a growing girl." Riley said with a smile, rejoicing in the sound of Sophie's humorous snort.

"You're thirty-four."

"Good point." Riley replied but frowned when she noticed a look of unease shining in Sophie's eyes as they walked into the Staff area.

Riley couldn't stop her heart from reacting to the conflicted emotions that kept flittering over Sophie's features. The normally well composed and enthusiastic woman held nothing but melancholy and discomfort deep within her heart stopping brown eyes as she looked down towards her phone.

"What is it?" Riley asked with concern. "Sophie" Riley voiced in a warning tone, eyes hard with worry as her friend continued to gaze down at her mobile.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to worry you." Sophie defended, trying to make Riley understand how repentant she was for interrupting their conversation by her text message. Riley simply smiled gently at her, detailing to her with her eyes that she needn't apologies for something she deemed important.

"Something is obviously bothering you." Riley started as she calmly folded her arms across her chest as she smiled a small smile towards Sophie. "Not much is able to upset you. Come on, what is it? You can tell me." She finished, her eyes narrowing as she observed her close friend. The older woman seemed to relax a little more at Riley's statement, knowing that she did not care for the intrusion; obviously looking at her friend's expression and her own worry for her was overruling any other emotion she maybe feeling.

"Do you remember Howard?"

"He's your cancer patient right? Been with him since he was diagnosed the first time."

"Well, I gave his wife my mobile number. I know it's against regulations and deemed as inappropriate conduct but there was just something about his family. They're the main reason why I rush off to the other side of London at a moment's notice." Sophie stammered, trailing from topic as she struggled to organize the frantic ideals that were swimming around her mind. Riley just raised her eyebrows, trying to keep up with the conversation as she listened to Sophie.

"Where's this going Sophie?" Riley questioned as she abruptly pulled her from her thoughts and back to reality.

"Right." She started as she brought in a lungful of air to compose herself before she looked down towards the ground and towards her friend who was pulling on her pristine white lab coat. "I went to visit Howard at the weekend like we had arranged but when I got there the house was in complete darkness and the washing up from a few days ago was still in the sink. Now it's not like him and his family to just disappear without informing me first if they were to be out of town. He's not really well enough to travel." She explained as she ran a frantic hand through her hair.

"How long do you think they could have been missing?" Riley voiced, her concern etched into the deep layers of her voice as she pulled her shoulder length russet hair into a bun.

"No longer than five days ago."

"And that was the last time you saw them?"

"That's right. I had gone over to check him over. They were both acting like they normally did which is why I'm concerned about them."

"And you're sure they weren't acting peculiar?"

"Absolutely."

"No suspicious phone calls or distracted statements?"

"Well, Howard has always been obsessed with anything magically out of the ordinary."

"Magically?"

"He was a superstitious man, collecting things about UFO's and believed in the prospects of vampires and werewolves. I guess he must have found something to support a theory about witchcraft."

"You don't really believe in stuff like that do you?"

"Hell no. I mean I'm a scientist." Sophie scoffed, immediately comforting Riley as her mind frantically tried to relax considering what she was. Riley rested a hand on her hip as she looked down at the ground, absentmindedly playing with the bottom of her lip before she raised her attention back to Sophie.

"Maybe you should get in touch with the police."

"You know I can't do that. Not with this breech in protocol."

"You could always bend the truth; say he missed an appointment or something."

"How you think of these things so easily astounds me. You could get into trouble you know that right."

"Meh, I watch my back." Riley said with a smile before resting her hand on Sophie's shoulder. "If you are really that worried, I'm always here to help come up with a solution." Riley finished before wrapping her stethoscope around her neck and headed towards her patients.

0-0-0

The trees that dominated the patient's garden were blowing dangerously in the wind, the leaves rattling thunderously as the plants, shrubs and flowers swung. She knew the birds would have hidden within the maze of tree branches covering their partner as they prepared to locate food while other larger mammals retreated to the safety of their underground burrows. Even in the dense streets of the city the wildlife seemed to thrive.

It was at that moment that Riley wished she could forget everything that was happening with her hunting, shift into her wolf form and hide from the rest of the world. It was times like these when she wished she could be like any other human being; a person that stressed over monotonous troubles and not having to worry about when the next situation would wreak havoc with their lives or feeling the anxiety of whether your pack would remain unharmed.

The young Doctor removed herself from her reprieve as she continued to walk further down the familiar corridor that held one of her more important patients. She could see nurses were empty bins or cleaning equipment, she could see ward managers bossing their staff to hurry in their duties and sisters eager to please their managers.

However, Riley moved a smile onto her lips as she took in the bewildered expression of the ward manager. It seemed the stern older woman wasn't expecting the young Doctor to walk onto her ward, but as Riley continued to move along the rows of beds and towards one of the side rooms she simply ignored their expressions.

She lugged at the door handle and lowered her speed as she slowly and calmly heaved her figure through the door before coming to a stop; covered by the sheets of the bed was Jeffery, an older man with white bolding hair and shining emerald eyes. He was also an aged Shaman.

She couldn't help but smile to herself when she noticed his peaceful slumbering, taking in the wrinkles of his forehead, symbolizing to her of his communication with his spirit guide; Riley failing to notice the straggling branches of the tree clanking against the glass of the hospital room window. The young Doctor headed towards the end of his bed, taking in the recorded observations on his medical chart before moving towards the chair that was positioned at his bedside.

Riley wasn't surprised to see Jeffery looking at her; his dark brown orbs voided of all humor and energy as he gazed towards her. The Doctor just gave him a weak smile as she repositioned her posture, sitting to the edge of her chair as she comfortingly took his hand.

"Hey Jeff." Riley mused. "How you feeling today?" The Doctor finished as her patient slowly came to life, his own smile moving to his lips as he took in Riley's long hair tied back and her grey eyes shining with companionship.

"A little better. But still feeling under the weather." He mumbled resting his hands to the side of his hips as he slowly dragged himself into a seated position with Riley's help, his Doctor remaining vigilantly at his side as she made sure he was comfortable.

"Not surprising considering the seriousness of your operation." Riley smiled before she ducked her head to remove her stethoscope and motioned for her elder to lift his shirt. He complied and barely flinched when he felt Riley's warm hands pressed to his shoulder and the cold bud of her stethoscope that covered his heart. They were silent for a little while, Riley giving orders of when to breath in and out properly as she listened to his heart and lungs, the pair of them knowing that she did not need her equipment. But, with the ward sister observing the young Doctor and her patient, Riley knew she needed to keep up with appearances.

"You're heart murmur sounds much better and I can't detect any abnormalities within the contractions of your heart. I would feel a little more comfortable with you staying a few extra days so we can keep a close eye on you, making sure that the operation was a success before we send you home."

"Anything you say Doc." Jeff replied with a smile as he clasped his hands together around his waist. Riley glanced over her shoulder, noticing how they were on their own and took a seat, Jeff never moving his eyes from her as the young Doctor turned to talk to him.

"Is Kera not helping? I thought Shaman's we're natural healers."

"They are when it comes to others. But we do not revel in our own healing properties. But Kera is indeed with me, guiding me and helping me. She's remarkable company." Jeff said with a smile. "And your conversations about your world are remarkably fascinating. Surely you must have known there were other races out there."

"I suspected, I knew about Sorcerers and I guess that means I believed in witches too, but Demons and Vampires? I guess the situation that my pack was involved in three months ago only confirmed my theory."

"You're right; I just wish your arrival into the Supernatural world did not have to involve the kidnapping of one of your own. We're not all like that you know."

"It wasn't even the Supernatural races' fault. It was the human race. And they think werewolves and vampires are predatory."

"They do pose some significant problems at times."

"And they wonder why we try to remain hidden." Riley mused but the pair of them were abruptly pulled from their conversation when the ward manager headed towards them, Jeffery smiling at her keen hearing and carefully moved into answering medical questions, which Riley was carefully jotting down onto the chart in front of her.

"Doctor Thompson?" The sister questioned, her eyes narrowing as she observed the two of them, trying to find any abnormalities in the meeting. Riley knew she would find none. "It's ten past five; it's time for Mr Walker's medication.

"Of course." Riley smiled before turning towards Jeffery who was flashing her a knowing smile. "I'll see you on Monday Mr Walker. Have a good weekend." She stated, saying her goodbyes before heading through the doorway and towards the staff room of Bart's Hospital.

0-0-0

Riley felt the concrete steps of her front porch underneath her converse as she used her hand to tug at her keys and place the correct one into the lock. Clayton and Jeremy had shipped to her many different magazines and newspapers clippings of apartments or flats over the years, highlighting the world-class security systems and guards. Why they felt the need to see her move from an apartment she loved, with a fairly decent alarm system, she didn't know. Well, thinking about it, deep down she understood why; they worried about her and considering she lived in the busy city, they all knew that London was far from the safest city in the world.

But she didn't care for materialistic things. She didn't care if her apartment was by a train line or under the paths of planes; she was just lucky that she had found this place when she did. She really didn't care that the apartment was a simple, elegant little place that was ideal for a single inhabitant or a couple. She liked the quaint little building due to its personality. The pristine white walls and open floor plan housed bright beech wood panels that travelled to the base of the wall; the main wall a large window that overlooked a beautifully kept garden terrace. The place was ideal, for it was only five minutes from Liverpool Street and the building backed onto a wooded park.

She heard the lock of her front door clicking open that allowed her to push the door inwards as she entered into the cool, air-conditioned residence. The rooms were growing dark, shining with elegant pinks and oranges as the sun was descending into the west. A bright warm glow was vibrating over the furniture and the floors of the living room that was directly in front of her while the cream walls of the open kitchen and living area shone under the bright rays of the sun.

Riley set her alarm, moved her body over the few steps and turned to the left as she placed her keys and bag onto the wooden table that was placed in front of her kitchen and next to her sofa. She unclipped the large buttons of her coat and shrugged the jacket from her form and draped it over the back of her dining room chair. It was in that moment that the doorbell rang. Riley swept her long sleeves to the crook of her elbow, a deep frown pulling at her eyebrows as she timidly headed towards the door, uncertainty shining in her eyes as she tried to think of anyone who would come to visit her after a long day at the hospital. She peeked through her peephole and immediately relaxed as she recognized the bubbly persona of Sophie.

"Sophie? What are you doing here?" Riley exclaimed, taking in Sophie's immaculate brunette curls and sparkling brown eyes as she lifted what it was she was holding in her hand.

"I come baring Fish and Chips and some gloriously tasty cocktails." Sophie enthused as she pushed passed her friend and over towards the small modern kitchen that was tucked to the corner of Riley's apartment, helping herself to cutlery and plates that were neatly tucked to the wall cupboards or cabinets. "I didn't really fancy going back to my empty flat considering Ryan is out of town. How you do it every day I don't know. You must get so lonely."

"Shame I don't have a brother then isn't it." Riley said with a smile as she tried to judge Sophie's methods when it came to preparing their food and tried to gage her next move. It didn't work and she just ended up getting in the way. She wasn't surprised when Sophie banished her from her own kitchen and politely ordered her to make the cocktails. Riley happily obliged by falling into one of her dining chair, knowing her back was facing her comfortable sofa that was calling her. She tried to hide the growling of her stomach as her best friend placed her heaped plate in front of her and encouraged her to dig in.

"Have you ever considered getting a roommate? You have that spare bedroom after all." Sophie asked as she shoveled a chip into her mouth.

"I thought about it, but then when my friends from America come over to visit I wouldn't be able to sleep them all." Riley replied coolly as she dug into the large battered fish that was engulfing one side of her plate, her eyes focused intently on her food compared to Sophie who was curiously staring at her.

"Talking about your friends from America, how's that guy who surprised you a few months ago?"

"A few months ago?" Riley trailed, her eyes clouded with confusion until understanding washed into her eyes.

"Yeah, you know the guy who phones and texts you." Sophie stated again with a knowing smile, now moving her eyes away from her friend who had stopped eating to train her attention purely too her.

"You mean Nicholas?"

"That's it."

"He surprised me six months ago." Riley scoffed, bewildered by her ability to remember Nick's untimely visit half a year ago.

"Oh come on, how could you forget a good looking guy turning up on your doorstep with no invitation, but holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers and telling you he missed you."

"Trust me, that's just the kind of guy Nick is."

"Wish I had that kind of guy in my life."

"You want a laid back, philandering Casanova?"

"Well you do!" Sophie jeered with a knowing smile, guzzling with laughter as she took in Riley's wild blushing expression.

"I do not!"

"You can deny it all you like my dear Riley, but when you can admit to that without blushing I will start to believe you."

"I don't." Riley warned; Sophie simply smiled.

"What did you do when he came to visit?"

"Touristy things."

"What kind of things."

"You know, the London eye, the aquarium, a show. Touristy things." Riley retorted.

"And before and after the show?"

"Dinner and then a walk down by the Thames."

"You mean a fancy expensive dinner which he paid for before you took a moonlit stroll by the river."

"No, that's what you think happened when actually it happened in a mere friendly way."

"Sure it did." Sophie hummed knowingly before chuckling when she watched Riley helping herself to another pile of chips.

0-0-0

Riley hated to admit it, but deep down she knew Sophie was right. She knew her ability to keep her emotions hidden was becoming more like a chore than her natural callous way of remaining indifferent. When Nick was involved her mind was fogged with various thoughts and sensations. The careless enthrallment from human customers in the Victorian bar down the street and the capricious contemplations of nurses and doctors whom have gotten in contact concerning one of her patients were becoming more infuriating; irritation washed onto her features as his usual professional manner of dealing with nurses and self-assured doctors was not helping to keep her frustrations under control as she lay within the confines of her medium-sized bedroom.

She knew she had fallen for the forty-three year old werewolf; it wasn't just because of is build. His eyes, his skin, his immaculate brown hair. Sure those things help and it wasn't even his annoying ability to charm her, no deep down Nicky was just one of the most lovely people she had come to know, it's just a shame he couldn't see this, or anyone else for that matter.

But how could she know if both her and Nick were uncomfortable with an affiliation that may see them into something more than Pack siblings. Clayton and Elena made it work, baring the years of ferocious fights and banishment. Riley knew that both Nick and herself were very different compared to the Pack's golden couple. Nevertheless, with Sophie verbally declaring Riley's deeply buried emotions and pronouncing obvious signs of affection the young werewolf had no idea whether she would come to terms with her feelings.

However, as she thought back to the time she had spent with Nick, she remembered the small touches, the gentleness of his voice and the sheer wanting to please her. When she had spent time with him and his father over at their property in New York, Nick had never displayed these subtle behaviors to the woman he was seducing into bed as a one-time affair. Could she just been reading into this too much or was Nick indirectly trying to display to her his own affections. These conflicting emotions had her heart thundering in her chest, her stomach churning with anxiety and her mind unable to switch off. Riley just let out the huge lungful of air, threw her pillow from the bed before turning over to her side, ignoring the late hour and tried to settle down for the night.

From what seemed only minutes after, Riley's eyes snapped open. Her breathing was shallow, her heart was aching and she had not realized her tossing and turning as she drowsily looked at the ceiling. The long netted curtains were blowing in the night wind, the pale walls lined with the elegant decoration she cherished.

However, after what only felt like a few minutes, she realized what had stirred her from her dreams. The ringing of her mobile, the object clattering to the tabletop as the strong vibrate caused the phone to shudder to life. She frowned as she struggled to detangle herself from the thick duvet that covered her form as she rolled her body to the other side of the bed and reached towards her nightstand.

"Doctor Thompson." Riley managed to say, her voice hoarse with exhaustion as she rolled back onto her back, eyes firmly closed in enervation as she rested her palm to her forehead as she tried to force her foggy brain to concentrate.

"Riley, I realize it must be late." A familiar even voice sounded, his baritone vibrating over the grill of her phone as Riley tried to wake.

"Jeremy?" Riley managed to stammer before taking a glance towards the digital clock next to her. "It's three o'clock in the morning. Couldn't this wait till a reasonable hour?"

"I would have called sooner, but with the time differences and everything that has occurred over here I am afraid there hasn't been much time." Jeremy voiced, giving her as much of an apology as he would ever give her.

"What's going on?" Riley expressed as she finally moved into a seat position and turned on her bedside table, the warm glow of the bulb blinding her sensitive eyes as she tried to untangle her body from the blankets.

"There's trouble brewing here in Bear Valley. I'm calling you home."


	3. Chapter Two

**Together**

_Women of the Otherworld Fanfiction_

Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

It was an unexpected turn of events, and he was beginning to marvel at the fact that so little information had been collected and formalised by the Bear Valley Police department. His life had been so good in recent months, but now, with the threat of a potential hostile situation, it was time he called upon his strength once again. He needed to savour the spectacles as they came, appreciating his loving family, his supporting friends and the beauty around him.

But, as they drove across the vacant plains of bright fields that held the intense volume of food that grew high above his shoulders, the underlying feelings of anxiety and dread was clouding his mind. The time passing slowly as they twisted and turned with the curves of the road, driving between two vast ancient forests of New York, the pair of them moving from the bustling atmosphere of the city and towards the overbearing country town of Bear Valley. This was his world; where so many people lived their lives without fully living them, people struggling with daily scraps of life, going about nonsensical business not fully understanding just how complicated other lives could be.

From his enhanced eyesight he could see the steeping rocks of the mountain range that towered over their destined valley, noticing how his father Antonio turned onto their needed road. His eyes were searching for any abnormal activities, as he knew of the perils that seemed to be looming over the home of his Pack. Wild werewolves known as Mutts, peaceful or perilous, could become very dangerous if they grouped together or singled out any individual member of his pack. It seemed the Pack had learnt that out the hard way considering Daniel Santos and a group of his mutts had provided an intense volume of trouble to his family a few years ago.

The young man glanced towards his father; the older gentleman was in his fifties, but physically he could easily pass for half that age. He was shorter and stockier than his son, but his broad shoulders and bulging biceps were nearly doubled when compared to the younger man in his company. He felt the vehicle beginning the steep incline of the mountain range, allowing the two men who were comfortably seated within their Mercedes to undertake the next leg of their journey.

"We should arrive at Stonehaven around lunchtime Nick." Antonio voiced, his grip on the steering wheel tightened as the tires slipped and skidded on the asphalt road. Nick gave his father a brief smile and a nod before pulling out his iPhone from his jeans pocket and composed a message to Elena, one of the inhabitants of Stonehaven. His father simply decreased the volume of their CD and continued to guide his vehicle through the traitorous terrain of the mountain range.

The sun progressed higher into the sky before Antonio pressed his foot to the break pedal, feeling the tires of the car spinning out from underneath them as they skidded on the rubble of the alley road. Nick could see the sun peeking out from behind the large cliff faces that encased the chasm that held their home and destination.

After an hour, the two of them had emerged through the valley that was accessed by the steep, slippery zigzagged path. He could feel the air becoming warmer as they descended, the glorious smells of pine tree and luscious conifers relaxed the wolf within him as he prepared himself for returning home; he could only smile to himself when the familiar sights of the looming pines gave way to large beech and oak trees. The younger man noticing the freshly fallen snow that had been the product of last night's snowstorm.

His sensitive hearing heard the thundering of a storm over the peaks of the mountains, the valley escaping the onslaught of the upcoming weather. The sunlight glinted and refracted against the windows of the quaint neglected buildings of the town below them, inconsistent trains moving with the landscape as the fast travelling transport prowled through the surroundings dense forests.

Antonio brought them to a comfortable road that led to the edge of the valley. Nick could see a river flowing to the edge of the town, the water rolling quickly and noisily, as mountain-streams do on a sunny morning. Nick recognised the narrow road, so narrow only a single car could navigate, allowing oncoming traffic to slow so others could overtake and continue on their journey. It seemed the gritters of the town had excelled in their job due to the clear roads. Nick could only smile fondly at the snow free road, taking in the large mounds of white, which was a product of the heavy trucks that had forced the dangerous snow to the sides of the roads to keep them clear.

The streets of Bear Valley swept passed the windows as Nick continued to look through the glass, observing the bustling streets of gossiping villagers, people selling their dishevelled wares as if they were brand new or people struggling to make ends meet as they worked more hours than legally required.

But, as the extravagant Mercedes moved from the valley and into the woods, Nick recognised the twisted driveway of Stonehaven. The large trees of the properties forests were looming over the vehicle as the engine purred and roared with power. As they moved through the overstated entrance archway Nick's eyes sparkled with familiarity as he shared a smile with his father as he observed the enticing eighteenth-century building that was nestled in the centre of the attractive property.

"Home sweet home." Nick breathed, delighting in the rustic elegance and ancient Victorian coloured stone walls. The wide planked pathway that paved the long gated celebrity stone driveway gently climbed and twisted the hillside to make a hair-pin turn before terminating in a large motor court parking area. It seemed the inhabitants of Stonehaven had been able to do very little concerning the dense layer of snow that dominated their driveway, causing Antonio to frown with concentration as he navigated the driveway from memory.

Antonio brought them to a slow stop not failing to recognise the crunching of the snow underfoot. Nick moved his eyes towards his father, finally noticing the dark purples under his eyes. It seemed the long journey from the Catkins and the difficult terrain of the mountain pass had exhausted Tonio. Antonio lifted his hands to his eyes, rubbing away his tiredness before each of them evacuated the vehicle.

The young man leant down to adjust his jeans, small yawns falling from mouth as he stretched and clinked out his unused muscles of his legs, arms and back. He noticed his father was moving to the front of the car, allowing Nick time to reach into the back of the vehicle, wrapping his hands around the straps of their bags, making sure not to catch the canvas on the latches of the car door before he turned away from the car, lifting his leg to shove the door closed and feeling the misting of his breath around him.

Nick continued to readjust his clothing, pulling at the sleeves of his expensive blazer and coat after he had placed his cases to the stone driveway. He adjusted the knot of his scarf, revelling in the warm material against his olive skin as the chill of the January air was biting at his form. However, he felt his father's large palm pressing to his son's back pulling Nick's attention from his grooming causing his eyes to move to his elder.

"My friend." A voice sounded which caused the young man to snap his head in the direction of the impressive building that was dominated with circulating plants of ivy. The young America continued to run his hand through his styled brown hair so he could get a better look at his childhood friend. Clayton or Clay was one of those detestable people blessed with both genius-level intelligence and drop-dead gorgeous looks. Blue eyes, dark blonde curls, and a rugged face straight out of a magazine. Match that with a powerful body and you have a package that wouldn't go unnoticed in the middle of a Chippendale's convention.

"Clayton." Nick replied, a large smile engulfing his full-domed shaped lips as Clay lifted his own arms and wrapped them around his friend, each of them embracing together as they greeted each other after a long period of separation.

"We're glad you're home, Jeremy has had very little rest the last couple of days."

"Dad phoned ahead earlier trying to get some information into what we might be facing. Jeremy just made excuses. Are we in the shit again?" Nick asked. Clayton simply nodded his head before turning away from him, inviting to follow him as Nick headed towards Elena, Clay's wife who was welcoming Antonio.

However, as Nick followed his childhood friend, he could hear their faint footsteps, the sensitive hearing of the people around him able to determine how far away they were. Nick just smiled as he observed Elena turning to face her guests, knowing their arrival would always be noticed.

Elena was just a beautiful as her husband. She was slender, tall and held the werewolves typically athletic build with snow white hair that was mid-back in length. As Nick welcomed her into his arms he lowered his chin to rest on her shoulder, Elena obviously standing about four inches shorter than her companion.

"Come on in, Jeremy was just preparing lunch." She voiced gently, her even tone allowing the two werewolves in front of her to smile before Clayton reach for Antonio's bag and guided the pair of them through the elegant doors that held the stylish Stonehaven emblem to the glass of the door.

The elegant estate was modestly sized, well-furnished and decorated. Elena directed them into the foyer. The walls a pale blue and cream complimenting the wooden panel flooring and the striking Native American animal totem that was positioned by the stairway. Nick could only smile as his eyes fell to the framed portraits on the small foyer table, taking in the smiling faces of Clayton and Elena, Nick grinning with his father while the last photo was of a young red-head, smirking towards the camera with her grey orbs twinkling with life. He was not surprised to hear the chiming of the grandfather clock striking one o'clock.

However, as Nick briefly turned his attention to the living room, he knew the décor was not exactly subtle. The room was full of natural details, including the stone of the fireplace that was blazing with fire as the heating of the house provided a welcomed relief to the biting chill of the weather outside. He could see a sculptured wooden chandelier, and a variety of animal skulls strewn on the tables. Taxidermy samples and pictures of hunting scenes were hanging on the crimson walls. It seemed, even though Jeremy had fallen from the past traditions of the Pack, he still valued their ancient history. The Chesterfield sofas, brass lamps and traditional frames only added to the character of the house.

Nick placed his expensive converses to the cold stone floor, his outwear still wrapped his limbs as he walked through the familiar corridors of his home. The man had familiarized himself with the peculiar looking artefacts that dominated the walls and every available space. He could only smile, his eyes sparkling with affection knowing that Clay's professional interest in anthropology wasn't left in the classroom and frequently came home with him.

The limited sunrays were radiating weakly through the concentrated corridors of Stonehaven, the pockets of warm air warming him as his eyes momentarily flashed to the bellowing trees of the handsome garden that dominated the back of the property.

Nick could only allow the feeling of home to envelope around his heart and his soul as the familiarity of his wolfish life relaxed his confused mind and the conflicting argument of the new devilry that had engulfed Stonehaven in unwavering darkness.

The man was so wrapped up in his thoughts he was unaware of how his body had automatically followed his friends and into the kitchen come dining room. Nick observed his father embracing his old friend Jeremy, the Pack's alpha. Jeremy holding an uncommon smile on his lips as he whispered hushed greetings to Antonio before the older gentleman brushed the black bangs from his features and headed towards Nick to welcome him home.

"You've arrived just in time." Jeremy started as he moved the final plate of food from the kitchen counter to the large wooden table. "We were just about to sit down for lunch." Jeremy smiled as he took up his usual seat at the head of the table.

Nick squinted as a sudden ray of light washed to his sensitive eyesight, noting how the white light vibrated through the large room. Kitchen cupboards hanging against the wall, a large bookcase rose from the floor right to the ceiling, holding books and trinkets.

However, as he moved further into the room, he could see the large oak table positioned directly in the middle of the room. The high beamed ceiling making the room feel more country as the ancient looking appliances and the netted curtains that hung over the windows only added to that affect.

Nick gratefully took a seat next to his father and opposite Clay who was greedily stocking his plate. The young man could only smile as he took in the array of foods; from cheeses, to four different types of meat and an immaculate array of cooked foods from bacon and sausages, to a large salad or hefty sandwiches. Nick openly helped himself to the mouth-watering foods, piling his plate high with hams, cheeses and meat.

"So what's going on? Clay said you wouldn't explain anything till we got here." Nick's father mused as he angled a large piece of ham into his mouth. Nick just fluttered his brown orbs towards his alpha, chewing on his food as he was consciously aware of the others looking towards Jeremy for guidance.

"The police have discovered a body at the edge of our property line." Jeremy stated calmly, cutting at his food as he tried to answer his family's questions.

"Sounds strangely familiar to the situation that occurred five years ago." Tonio voiced, shooting Elena a concerned look. It was no secret that it was those circumstances that had ultimately led to the feisty woman seated in front of them to finally give in and accept what she was. That she was one of only two female werewolves in the world, and she recognized what her heart was yearning for. Craving the love and attention of her mate, aching for the companionship of her pack and pining for the freedom that came with running in an estate that held over one hundred acres of woodland.

"But there was no mistaking that those kills were defiantly done by a wolf. We haven't smelt any intruding mutts." Elena responded, her wrists leaning against the edge of the table as she clung onto the handles of her cutlery.

"The victim held three very distinctive scratch marks down one side of her back. Wolves wouldn't have been able to leave marks like these." Jeremy answered knowingly.

"But then you wouldn't have called us home if these scratches weren't something to worry about." Nick expressed, his eyes shining with emotions, as his mind was unable to progress all the different ideas that were swimming around his skull. Nick knew before even saying the words why Jeremy had called them to Stonehaven; he was possibly the only one qualified enough to know of what the scratches were due to his close relationship with a woman who had gone through a similar ordeal and still held the scars to remind her of her tribulation. "They're the same as Riley's."

"They hold a remarkable resemblance, but I won't go jumping to conclusions." Jeremy chimed, missing Elena's questioning and knowing glance that she pointed in Nick's direction, the young werewolf simply turned his gaze towards her, understanding washing into their expressions. "I've never smelt this thing before; it smells very different to that of a mutt. Riley has also divulged in very little concerning her scars, I cannot fathom what she went through to survive such an attack."

"Riley is very private, there is probably a lot more of her character that we have yet to discover." Elena chimed in before she was interrupted by Antonio.

"Besides, we've not had any problems with mutts on our territory for years." Antonio quipped as he shot his son a glance, observing his blank features as he turned back towards Jeremy.

"So who or what's at the top of the shit list?" Clay voiced as he greedily plunked another stack of pancakes to his plate, Elena pulling her eyes towards Clayton who shrugged at her unspoken question. Jeremy continued eating, unable to provide his adopted son with an answer. Antonio noticed this before shovelling another sausage to his mouth.

"So, some random creature comes and kills near our territory why?"

"I think the most important thing is the kill itself. It's a message, but right now, I am uncertain as to whom for."

"If these scratches are the same there is no doubting who it's for." Nick interrupted, both his father and his alpha turned to look at him, eyes full of emotion as they understood his plight, knowing of his close relationship shared with their missing pack member.

"So what's the plan?" Elena stated, trying to swiftly change the conversation before it started.

"I've called everyone home; we deal with this as a Pack."

"All of us? Everyone comes home?" Elena cried with surprise, her usually composed expression turning into one of bewilderment as she tore at the bread within her hands as her eyes never left Jeremy's. "Even Riley?"

"I called, she answered, and she's coming." Jeremy confirmed, his eyes hard as he gazed at Elena, watching as she shrieked away from him a little.

"You mean she's coming here?" Antonio balked, unafraid to speak his mind to his old friend.

"Why is everyone surprised? She's part of the Pack, she belongs here with her family."

"It's not that Jer, it's just she's…not the best flyer, the last time we saw her was over a year ago."

"She maybe the only one who knows what we're up against as there is a possibility she has been tracking a similar creature in England. She knows that, that's why she's coming."

"And that's the only reason?" Nick questioned, his appetite having been sated as he rested his hands to the top of the table.

"I've been in contact with Riley over the last year, each time she has exhibited an interest in trying to relocate over here to the states. She doesn't have any family in England and the two wolves that oversee the mutts offer very little when it comes to providing the affections that we as a Pack provide her."

"What are you saying?" Antonio asked as he looked around the table and then back towards Jeremy.

"She's lost and very isolated over in London. She does not really have anyone she can talk to and I think she yearns for the love of a family and she wants to reconcile the friendships that she has left strained between us."

"She has nothing to worry about. She's one of us; we would never turn her away."

"I know that, but Riley is a very shy individual when it does not come to dealing with the sciences. She was on her own for a long time and we all knew it would take her a while to integrate into a family atmosphere. We just have to give her some time. Besides, her close relationship with Nick will hopefully aid us to make her see the good of Stonehaven."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Nick balked disorderly, looking to his father for aid but received only a humorous smile. The rest of his pack family smiled at him.

"You see and talk with her far more than we do." Elena smiled as she lifted her glass to her lips. "Didn't you visit her in London a little while ago?"

"Yeah, six months ago, that hardly counts as regular contact."

"It's more than we have buddy." Clay said as he tore at his bread, a mocking waggling of the eyebrows before Antonio changed the conversation for the sake of his son's pride.

"When does she get here?"

"I spoke with her this morning, her afternoon. She's trying to get some time signed off work, easier said than done I might add. But she has a flight booked for tomorrow morning meaning she should arrive here sometime tomorrow afternoon."


	4. Chapter Three

**Together**

_Women of the Otherworld Fanfiction_

Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

Many who knew her would not be surprised by her restless demeanour as soon as she entered Gatwick Airport; her close friends knew of her distress when it came to the prospect of flying. But as Riley thanked her cab driver, passing him the relevant coin of his fare, Riley tightly gripped to the handles of her carry-on, adjusting the strap of her messenger bag before nervously headed towards the main entrance of the airport.

The pristine floors and walls sparkled with purity as if the marbled floor had been scrubbed within an inch of its life, large security men patrolling their designated area while each separate flight agency had a few people manning their desks as they prepared themselves for a hectic day of travellers starting their journey. The young Doctor noticed very few people loitering at the departure billboards, no young children screaming at their parents, or wives looking up at their husbands with confusion etched onto their features as their bewilderment at their tickets engulfed them. Instead, Riley stood in the foyer, one of the only travellers inhabiting the building considering it was still very early in the morning and the children had just gone back to school after the Christmas break.

When she arrived at the Virgin Atlantic desk she patiently awaited her turn, the knots in her stomach twisting and coiling together as she anxiously tore at her fingernails, a nervous habit she wished she could break. However, she gave the attendant a breathy smile as she handed the beaming woman her passport and ticket, answering her questions with simple answers before going through the whole process of handing in her carry-on bag and marking her hand luggage before she was ready to head towards the departure gate.

As Riley looked at her watch, it had taken her under an hour to get through security, her bag was safely returned to her without problems allowing the werewolf time to move into the departures lounge. Her enhanced eyesight was able to pick up on the swarming bodies of people taking advantage of the VAT free goods, couples huddled together in a romantic embrace as they either prepared to travel to their honeymoon destination or take a romantic break. Riley just shook herself from her gazing as she joined the stream of commuting travellers and headed to the nearest coffee shop to purchase a strong cup of tea and a large bar of Toblerone. Once she had finished she located a chair, pulled out her medical journal and waited till her flight was called; trying to distract herself from the prospect of flying in two hours' time.

Nevertheless, no longer than an hour and a half later Riley was being called and she was trying her damned hardest to stop her instincts from taking over and bolting. The wolf within her was pacing, obviously the anxiety that had consumed her was making the animal uncomfortable and as she got even closer to her gate, the feeling of nausea was threating to overwhelm her. She frantically fumbled for her phone, her hands visibly shaking as she inefficiently typed a miss spelt text message to Jeremy detailing to him of her progress. She just inwardly cursed, she knew of how Jeremy would react to her text, a very small smile, smiling at her idiocy and unjustified fear of flying.

But, as she moved to her gate, the logical part of her brain, the Doctor side of her mentality knew why she was so fearful. Being part wolf meant she did not deal well in enclosed spaces, and considering she was to willingly walk into a small compartment that was to fly thousands of feet in the air and over a vast ocean she had come to think of it as a fear not as injudicious as others might think. But deep down, she knew the main reason. She had an overwhelming fear of her inability to control her emotion, emotions such as panic or claustrophobia when she was not in control or unable to escape.

Riley shakily passed over her boarding pass, trying to push passed her irritation at the gate keeper for her fake laugh and smile, her overwhelming aroma of perfume, makeup and hairspray was overbearing on her senses and Riley had to momentarily stop breathing. She just quickly grasped hold of her belongings and passport before almost running onto the plane as she tried to breathe again.

0-0-0

Antonio looked at the clock on the mantelpiece as he momentarily pulled himself from studying his intense load of emails. They had finished breakfast no more than an hour ago and Jeremy had received a text from Riley saying she was just about to board her plane; it seemed they were waiting for a phone call to say she had landed safely before hopping onto a bus that would take another three hours before arriving at Bear Valley. She was expected to arrive at about six.

The older gentleman just smiled as he took in the dishevelled appearance of his son, knowing that his mind was preoccupied enough to not warrant in the excessive grooming that he usually conducted on himself. Antonio just flung a book towards his son, watching as Nicholas snapped his head towards his father with a questioning frown on his features before Tonio motioned to the back garden and Nick readily agreed.

Nick smiled to himself when he felt the cold snow protruding between his toes once he had removed his shoes and socks; he clung onto the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head before he shrugged his expensive jeans from his hips and fell to all fours, the biting chill of the January air freezing his bare olive skin as he prepared his body for his change.

His arms and legs were replaced with well-shaped limbs and his hands now held claws and pads. Nick simply pressed his forepaws to the ground before shifting his weight onto his hind limbs. He could feel all his back clinking and re-adjusting as his body completed the change from human to wolf. He yipped to himself happily before he jumped around a little, his legs getting caught up before he trotted from his hiding space and prepared to search for the scent of his father.

He felt the wind bellowing in his almost black fur as he galloped towards the trees and started to run through the forest. He jogged to a halt when he felt the forest talking to him. He lifted his muzzle into the air in contentment as he felt the cold wind blowing through the thick winter fur he occupied. His ears were twizzling on the back of his head as he listened to the sound of a rabbit thumping nearby, upwind and oblivious to him.

He lifted one of his paws one at a time, stretching and rotating his joints. His nose and ears were now finally picking up on numerous rabbit scents, his tail wagging with excitement. Nick jogged further into the forest as he enjoyed his time alone, revelling in the few quiet moments he had when he was a wolf; it seemed his Father had given him an excuse to get out on his own, too pass some time and to collect his confusing thoughts and emotions.

Nick crouched, wiggled his hindquarters and leapt at an imaginary mouse. As he hit the ground, he wheeled around, teeth bared as he snapped at an imaginary enemy. He bounded through the forest. Jumped and twisted in mid-air as he maneuvered himself around fallen tree stumps or piles of leaves. He pranced, he lurched, and he charged and chased his trail.

However, something caught his attention. He froze, his legs snapping into a lock as he prevented himself from going any further, trying to hide as best he could. There, across the clearing was a warren or a nest of rabbits, all absentmindedly nibbling and grazing on the succulent grass of the forest, oblivious to the predator that was crouched onto his four limbs and they dug through the deep snow; his belly scrabbling against the forest floor, his muzzle skimming the ground, the earth thick with the smell of his prey.

Nick continued to stalk forward until he was in pouncing distance. He once again raised his hindquarters, his tail hitting his side as he wiggled his tail in the air. The rabbits were still unaware of his presence before Nicholas took another cautious step and leapt in the air.

He felt his forepaw land with ease on the ground, the crunching of a small body underneath his paws made him bark with excitement, the other rabbits having sprinted into the nearby burrows apart from a single rabbit that was hanging back. He yipped to himself before looping over towards the lame rabbit. When he looked down the prey was vulnerable, he brought down his muzzle and tore out the rabbit's throat, severing the carotid artery.

He placed the rabbit in his mouth, trotted back to his other kill before he lifted his head in the air. The sun was hanging to the west, estimating the time of day was about three o'clock. He seemed happy with himself before he lifted his head to the air once again, emitting a long tuneful call as he made sure to get his father's attention. No less than five minutes later, the large figure of his father's wolf form came bounding into the clearing. Nick yipped, his tongue rolling between his teeth and he gracefully threw one of the rabbits in his father's direction. Antonio gave a small bark of his own before gratefully taking his rabbit, affectionately heading to his son's side before collapsing next to him, lifting his paws over the carcass and dug into the meal that had been caught for him, revelling in the feeling of Nick's flank resting on his as the two bonded over afternoon tea.

0-0-0

Riley knew her ability to keep her emotions hidden was become more like a chore than her natural callous way of remaining indifferent; her mind was fogged with various different thoughts and sensations. The careless epitomes of human anxieties were starting to grate on her nerves as she fretfully suffered with one of her own. How she wished the wolf within her could take over, to show the human side of her double life how she had nothing to fear, but as the butterflies in her stomach turned into a swarm of hornets, she knew her wolf was struggling with her tormented emotions and claustrophobia.

However, it was not just the flying that was causing her body to fidget and nervously shove the peanuts into her mouth. She was uncomfortable with the prospects of seeing her Pack again; a year is such a long time to not see the people who are like your family, and with very few communications shared between the two of them would they be as accepting as they were fourteen years ago? She knew her transition from being a lone mutt to a pack wolf was a difficult one, with many of the pack verbally declaring their disapproval as they forced their ideals onto their Alpha, Jeremy. Each of them announcing their dysphonia about trying to tame a semi-feral animal whose only guidance had been a human mother and three human sisters. It seemed at the time, none of them baring Antonio, had liked the idea of introducing a mutt, and a female mutt into their ranks. Fourteen years ago she had been the first and only female werewolf until Elena arrived seven years ago; it seemed Riley had not recognized the gaping hole in her heart, how her heart was yearning for female companionship, a friendship she gained when Elena was bitten and survived.

But, the werewolf was getting tired of constantly trying to prove her worth to the Pack, especially Clay. She could only provide essential medications and limited surgery's so many times and as she sat in the cushioned airplane seat that was positioned directly next to the closed window she found herself pondering that tormenting question once again. Did the Pack really need her? Or was she better off on her own? She was hoping the year apart would help her to see reason but it had only caused more disturbing viewpoints and emotions to swim through her mind and body.

Nevertheless, the young werewolf Doctor was pulled from her disturbing reprieve when she noticed the flashing light blearing overhead. It seemed they were preparing to start their decent, asking their passengers to pull on their seatbelts; Riley inwardly cursed as her trembling hands made it increasingly difficult for her to line up the buckle with the clip. She let out a thankful sigh as soon as she heard the faint and welcoming click. Riley curled her hair around the shell of her ear as she fretfully tugged at the closed shutter of her aeroplane window, allowing a small slither of light to stream into the cabin and giving her a frightening image of clouds streaming passed her; the window was shut almost immediately as she felt her large lunch churning in her stomach.

Riley allowed the frown to engulf her features as she heard a chuckle from behind her. As she turned around, the man she had been seated next to the entire flight was laughing at her. As she observed him, he was probably about Nick's age though physically looked around Jeremy's. He was tall and athletic, with a deep tan and sun-streaked blonde hair that made her automatically think: California boy, even though his strong cockney accent tied him to London. It seems he was one of the lucky British men that tanned easily considering it rains for about two hundred out of the three hundred and sixty five days a year.

"Scared of flying ay?" He said with a laugh, "Then again, I do have a mate who literally hyperventilates before even boarding the plane." Riley just shook her head and let out a nervous laugh as she flicked her eyes towards her lap.

"You didn't see me in the passengers lounge." Riley breathed as she uneasily picked at the chewed fingernails of her hands, her stomach holding a swarm of butterflies as she conversed with the stranger.

"I would have spoken to you earlier, but sometimes my over excited personality can be a little overwhelming to quieter people like yourself." He beamed, curling his hands over his armrest before leaning closer towards her resulting in Riley to provide him with a reserved smile. "I take it you're a suffer in silence kind of girl."

"I'm that easy to read?" Riley questioned as she readjusted her position, her eyes flicking towards the steward who was patrolling the pathway before she allowed her eyes to fall to the man in front of her.

"Surprisingly not, but you had a momentary lapse in emotional control back there which I can only assume comes from your fear of flying." He replied with a gentle smile before looking behind him resulting in Riley gazing towards the tutting woman behind them; Riley was not surprised that this enthusiastic man went out of his way to converse with people while Riley made sure she pulled away and hid from view. "Come now Alice, tell me you haven't picked up on some of your sisters psychological garb? Not even a shred of it?" The bloke responded, causing the middle-aged woman to shove her expensive magazine to her lap as she scrutinized her companion. Riley quickly readjusted her last thought; it seemed that this man did know the woman he had been conversing with and she seemed to be the more reserved character out of the two of them.

"Why would I take an interest in something I do not find useful? Why she chose to study a degree in a pointless subject is beyond me." She huffed flashing a tight smile before briskly going back to her reading. Everything about her was tight, from her skin-hugging black ski pants to her eerily unlined face. She was about Antonio's age and Elena's height, was model thin with a waistline to envy and the self-control to maintain it. While her companion had sat drinking an endless supply of fizzy drinks she sat there sipping at mineral water garnished with a slice of lime. Riley just returned his awkward smile with one of her own as she tried to go back to her reading to no avail.

"You have to ignore her, we're on our way to an art exhibition in New York and she's not totally thrilled by it."

"I take it you're an artist then?" Riley voiced, surprised by her sudden confidence to return his statement with a question, it seemed he was only happy to hear her joining in with the conversation.

"Names Jonathan Brown and painting is my trade." He exhumed as he held out his left palm. Riley just flicked her fringe from her face before wrapping her warm fingers around his in a friendly handshake.

"Riley Thompson." She voiced. "I'm a Doctor at St Bartholomew Hospital in London." Riley inwardly flinching when she watched his jaw drop, surprised by her last statement as if he was struggling to believe the concept of her being a fully qualified physician. Once again Riley's delayed aging had become more of a hindrance considering she looked half her actual age.

"A doctor? Surely you're still in training?" he quizzed, his disbelief still evident in his tone and his expression as he observed Riley's uncomfortable squirming.

"I've been a doctor for the last six years." Riley said with a smile

"Six?" Jonathan breathed, his words failing to tumble from his lips as he once again frowned at the young woman who just smiled at him. "How old are you?" he questioned abruptly causing a small chuckle to move from Riley's mouth as Alice hit who Riley believed to be her partner.

"John, you don't just go about asking women how old they are, it's rude." Alice voiced with a malicious tone of voice, her eyes sparkling with hidden emotion as she slapped her hand to Jonathan's shoulder. However, her actions were unable to stop his balking, which made Riley feel exposed and uneasy.

"I know! But seriously look at her? You can't be any older than twenty-three." He cried as he looked between the two of them, Alice taking her own turn in staring at the werewolf doctor, her eyes taking in her 'youthful' appearance between the two seats.

"Just add another eleven years." Riley uttered as she played with the tattered corners of her medical journal

"Blimey, you're looking good."

"Thanks." Riley stated before flashing her eyes towards Alice who had returned to her magazine.

"I mean Alice looks amazing but compared to you."

"I really don't think you should be saying things like this when she's sitting right behind you." Riley countered quickly as she tried to change the subject, knowing too well just how spiteful women could turn when it came to their appearance.

"You get used to it." Alice mumbled, giving Riley her first genuine small smile that made Riley feel a little more at ease.

"So are you two married then?"

"Oh no, just dating. I mean, I'm a forty-five year old guy whose been divorced twice, made redundant half a dozen times before realizing that I was good enough to live off my earnings as a painter." He explained as he uncapped his water bottle and took a large sip.

"So this exhibition." Riley started, "Is it yours?"

"He wishes." Alice mumbled as she briefly pulled Riley's attention towards her.

"No, no it's not mine, but I'm valued enough within the artistic community to get a VIP invitation to the event." He said with a smile "But anyway, what's so important that's got you on a plane to America?" he questioned, turning in his seat as he pulled the bright blonde hair from his eyes, his brilliant cobalt orbs twinkling with interest as he unknowingly kept Riley from her tormenting mind-set.

"I've got family over here which I haven't seen for over a year. It's about time I paid them a visit."

"Surely a pretty woman like yourself must have a bloke awaiting her arrival at the airport?"

"Ha! I wish." Riley laughed as she observed Jonathan's gentle smile "The long hours at the hospital tend to deter any men."

"Maybe they don't like the idea of dating a woman who's smarter than them."

"Maybe, but as of right now it's just me."

"That's a shame." He chimed; just to be cut short when the pilots voice sounded over the radio speaker grills explaining to them of their safe arrival. One of the stewardesses smiled towards them before heading towards the front of the plane. Riley just heaved at the window shutter and sure enough the snowy wet runway was quickly falling behind them as the airport building moved in front of her. She had safely arrived in America. Once again Riley was pulled from her window when she heard Jonathan laughing; when she had turned around Alice and Jonathan were on their feet and pulling at their hand luggage. "I guess it's time we part ways." Jonathan expressed with a smile as Alice tugged at her long black hair that was flung over her shoulder.

"So it would seem." Riley replied with a smile as she took in the hustling bodies that were streaming passed Jonathan.

"Have a safe trip Riley." He smiled as he grasped hold of Alice's hand.

"Yeah, you too." She expressed and watched as the couple were swept away with the crowd, giving the young Doctor enough time to collect her belongings and make her own way towards the mouth of the plane.


	5. Chapter Four

**Together**

_Women of the Otherworld Fanfiction_

Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

The late afternoon light was struggling to shine through the grotty windows of the Bear Valley diner due to the years of dirt and the thick layer of ice that caped the glass because of last night's snow storm. Nick and his father were cosily wrapped in thick jumpers as they resided in one of the more comfy booths of the restaurant with large mugs of coffee steaming in their hands and a pie situated in front of them. The werewolf had to keep himself from laughing as he watched the second person struggling to retain their balance as they stumbled across the icy pavements; a few even failed to keep themselves upright and landed in the pile of snow that had been pushed from the road.

Nicholas could see the walls of the diner were lined with framed pictures of the various stages of Bear Valley's construction. A picture depicting the town centre from two hundred years ago was proudly displaying the differences to the town as it sat with a cluster of other grainy photographs that were fifty years apart. The werewolf had to struggle not to squint in the bright lighting, his enhanced eyesight struggling against the intensity of the rays as the owner of the diner tried to counteract the looming darkness that was immersing New York.

But as he looked around the restaurant was full. The human clients were divided amongst local towns folk, vacationers, and then hunters and hikers. The hunters and hikers were dressed in their most expensive outwear. It ranged from the traditional high-end parkers and large winter coats to the over the top boots or hunting equipment; as usual, they were rubbing their fancy clothing and costly equipment in the local's faces as if to make a point. Nick knew that as he sat quietly eating a pie he was dressed in his luxurious jeans with a designer coat hanging over the back of his chair, but as he compared his father's and his own apparel to those of the visiting hunters you could tell who were the show offs.

The tourists on the other hand looked like tourists from anywhere, though a little more adventurous than most. They were always dressed in normal clothing, though not as worn as the Bear Valley inhabitants; the visiting families went out of their way to tip well or to chat with the waitresses and the manager of the diner to express their happiness with their meals. He had never put much thought into the people Bear Valley must have attracted but as he looked around the bustling diner he was finally getting a good idea.

The diner was but a few of the small businesses that had survived over the years and the establishment seemed to thrive within this small community; it seemed the manager who had been handed down the diner by his father had done well in keeping his customers loyal. The quaint building was surrounded by large houses and other run down companies; each of them were slowly reducing in size or production as they're supply and demand seemed to change every decade. Since Nick was born he had been visiting Bear Valley and each time things were different; either by the introduction of a Wal-Mart or a McDonalds but as the larger companies acquired a store, it meant that local business were suffering.

Nick was abruptly pulled from his fond thoughts when a precipitous change in attitude engulfed Antonio as he ruffled the newspaper and forced the papers to the table and displayed the primitive emotions of fear and anger. Nick shot his father a questioning glance and continued in his task once his father had motioned towards the relevant article. Nick left his semi-devoured pastry as he drew his full attention to the written story that described in graphic detail the murder of the young woman who had been found close to the borders of their territory. This was the reason that each member of his pack had been called back home.

However, as Nick was studying the newspaper Antonio jumped at the chance in conducting a little investigation of his own; he would use the towns folk to understand what they thought, what they were talking about and whether they believed Jeremy to be implicated. After years of practise he was able to keep his emotions in check as he surveyed the bustling diner, but as he listened to various conversations he wished he had Riley's ability in remaining as calm and composed as possible. The careless enthrallment from human customers and the capricious contemplations of the restaurant staff was becoming more infuriating; irritation washed onto his features as he eavesdropped on another gossiping couple who were admiring his son. It seemed any 'handsome' stranger from out of town was important news to the young girls fresh out of high school or college and as they sat their ogling at Nicholas he really wished Riley's bus would arrive so Nick's own affections would be focused solely on her and not on another woman he intended to bed. How he wished his son would settle down sometimes.

Antonio was just about to give up as he fluttered his eyes towards the clock that was hanging behind the counter. But he watched as the pregnant waitress waddled up towards one of the tables at the far end of the bar, a large cup of steaming bad coffee in her hands as she waited on her customers. The family's hushed whispers caught his attention and as he lifted his own coffee mug to his lips he intently listened to their conversation as Nick continued to read the paper in front of him.

"How's Jennifer's family?" The waitress voiced with concern etched into her voice as she perched to the vacant chair next to the elderly woman Antonio assumed was the grandmother. The waitress rested her coffee pot to the tabletop while her hands went to her swollen abdomen, her eyes once again never leaving the group in front of her.

"Not good." The elderly lady said in a quite voice as if not to be overheard in the noisy diner. "Apparently the police think it's a wolf, but Jen's father was a hunter he knows what to look for when it comes to a wolf kill. From what I heard he's demanding the police reconsider her cause of death, but the Sherriff and his men are way in over their heads again."

"What does he think could've done it?" The waitress asked as she nervously flickered her eyes towards the older lady who was departing her information. It seemed the town was on high alert and any news, whether that be from the police, the press or gossiping neighbours was a welcomed relief as they tried to protect their friends and family.

"He doesn't know, he's never seen anything like it before."

"Apparently she was found up by the Stonehaven property." The son voiced, his family and friends turning to look at him as he cautiously lent on his hands, his long hair falling into his eyes as his whispered towards the waitress who was cradling her stomach. "Rings too familiar to what happened five years ago don't you think. This time I doubt they'll get away with it."

"Thomas LeBlanc was caught for those murders Jimmy. The Danvers had nothing to do with that." His mother retorted, her eyes hard with a glare to try and reprimand her son, but he was not about to bow to her authority.

"Wouldn't put it passed the blonde though. Maybe someone touched his woman." He countered, his eyebrows rose into a knowing expression and smiled contentedly when he noticed most of them agreeing with his statement.

However, Antonio noticed his son studying him, his reading forgotten as he noticed his father's tight grip on the coffee mug, a question shining in his eyes that was answered by his father replacing the china to the plate before he got to his feet.

"Come on, we'll wait for Riley outside." He whispered as he pulled out his wallet, retrieved a twenty which he dropped to the tabletop and grasped hold of his jacket. Nick shrugged on his trench coat and readjusted the collar, striding behind his father and not failing to notice the giggling girls who were seating in the booth a few meters away. He flashed them a polite small smile before hurriedly jogging up to his father who was striding down the slippery pavement and towards the allocated bus area. As soon as Nick was at his father's side he began to feel the biting chill of the winter air and he curled his hands around the scarf in his coat pocket and wrapped it firmly around his neck.

"I take it from the sudden departure of the diner you got something from the towns gossip chain?" Nick voiced as he shoved his hands into his pockets to keep them from freezing, the werewolf not failing to notice his visible breath as he spoke to his father who was calmly standing by one of the other buildings.

"Well apart from a couple of girls drooling over you, some of the towns folk suspect Clayton but there isn't a substantial amount of evidence to tie any of the Pack to the murder. I don't even think they believe the woman was killed by a wolf." Antonio countered as he flicked his eyes from the bus stop and towards Nick who gazed down towards his father in understanding.

"So what do you suggest?"

"Right now we wait for Riley." Antonio started "And then we tell Jeremy what we discovered." He said with a smile as he clapped the back of Nick's shoulder. However, Nicholas frowned towards his father's deflating posture before turning to see what he had seen. The Sherriff and his Deputy were heading in their direction. With that Antonio's grip on Nick's shoulders tightened while Nick looked to his feet and readjusted his position.

"This could be interesting." Nick grumbled as he angled his body so he was able to get a better view of the bus stop, knowing that Riley's bus would be arriving at any moment.

"Don't worry Nicky, we've done nothing wrong." Tonio countered before a large fake smile washed onto his features as the Police finally came to a stop in front of them.

"I've seen you around town over the years, but I don't think we've properly met." The Sherriff voiced with a welcoming smile, his gun visibly on display against his belt as he held out his hand towards Antonio, suspiciously watching the older man as Nick's father gracefully shook his hand.

"Antonio Sorrentino, and this is my son Nick." Tonio replied with a gracious smile, turning towards Nick who was a good four inches taller than his father. Nick gave a half smile as he too took the Sheriffs hand before taking a step back towards his father and replacing his cold hand into his pocket. "We're old family friends of the Danvers."

"You're visiting him when all of this business with a murdered girl is going on? He must be a little shaken by the discovery of the body near his property line." The deputy resonated; his cheeks flush with colour due to the biting chill of the wintery air. Tonio just frowned when he listened to his statement as he shared a cautious look with Nick. The four of them were apprehensive in their meeting, but none of them would admit it. Instead they stood there, glaring at each other as they listened to the spluttering of the black ice that caped the roads, the general mumblings of people passing by and the howling wind that rippled down the town centre of the valley. They did not speak of what weighed on all of their minds, although Nick could hear the underlying tension and distrust in the Deputy's voice as he conversed with him.

"He's more worried than anything, but we'll be there to support him while we continue to celebrate." Antonio expressed with the composure that would have rivalled Riley's callousness as he spoke with the sheriff in the same way he did his business partners. The Sherriff readily agreed with the elder werewolf, momentarily putting aside their evaluation of the other as they prepared to get an honest to god opinion of the situation. It seemed his work colleague did not get the memo.

"What are you celebrating?" The deputy resounded as he hooked his thumbs through the loops of his trousers. His eyes narrowed as he looked to his left and towards Nick who was apprehensively fidgeting with the material of his inside pocket as he forced his eyes to face the Deputy.

"Just a family thing." Nick answered with a civil smile, inwardly relaxing when the deputy nodded as if happy with his answer. "The paper said something about a wolf kill? Do you think it's true?" Nick asked, face vacant of any signs of emotion as he prepared to chatter with the police officers that seemed to be involved in a case that was proving more difficult than first realised.

"We're unsure, but if there is a wolf settling at the Danvers property we'll have to conduct a proper search." The Sherriff interjected fervently, his eyes hard with sentiment as he curled his hand around his firearm; obviously gaining a sense of security as he discussed a topic he was uncomfortable deliberating.

"Of course." Antonio agreed with a smile as he looked between the two officers in front of him. "Jeremy will be more than happy to attend to your needs. His only concern at this time is to aid you in your investigation and locate the animal responsible."

"We understand, but it is very difficult to search such a vast area, especially when my officers know very little when it comes to the layout of the land."

"I'm sure the Danvers family and they're visitors can help with that. We've been staying up at Stonehaven for many years now and have come to know the forests extremely well."

"Shines too similar to that situation my predecessor had to deal with five years ago when it came to searching Stonehaven."

"That's right, both me and Nick were staying at Stonehaven at the time. Nick was the unfortunate one who found the boy." Antonio expressed with sad eyes as he lifted his arm and rested his palm to Nick's shoulder who had been keenly listening to the conversation as he fell back into his memories.

"It was a challenging situation for all of us." Nick managed to say as he momentarily lost concentration when he noticed a bus turning around the corner without stopping. He trained his eyes to the clock in the diner; Riley's bus was officially late.

"You waiting for someone?" The Deputy asked as he noticed Nick's sudden behaviour. As the werewolf turned his eyes towards the young officer he stepped back onto one of his legs as he took a cautious step away from him, uncertainty shining deep within his eyes as he took in the officers dark judgemental glare as if he did not believe a word his father had just uttered. Nick simply recovered his nonchalant expression, calming his hectic thoughts as he stood his ground and refused to be bullied by the police officer that was standing in front of him.

Antonio couldn't help the smirk from taking hold of his lips as he took in his son's behaviour and his ability to take control of the conversation when he required it. Was this the reason why he found it so easily to flirt with a woman? Maybe this was also the reason Nick felt so strongly towards Riley; he could cover up his emotions so easily when it came to someone he barely knew, but when faced with the challenges of conversing with a woman who could read him better than anyone he got so tongue tied. She meant a great deal to him and he cherished her friendship.

"Just waiting for another one of Jeremy's guests." Nick held with a light-hearted smile on his lips, inwardly screaming for a change of subject while outwardly he displayed the nonchalant emotions that would deter the officers from noticing anymore when it came to his personal relationships.

"Girlfriend?" He chided, his eyes boring into Nick's chestnut orbs who simply returned his own glare as he gave a small shrug and a shake of his head.

"Just an old friend." Nick responded strongly, his eyes staring deeply into the officer's eyes as he refused to divulge any other information as he turned his attention towards the Sherriff who was awkwardly watching the conversation. Nick knew why the Deputy was distrustful of anything he had to say; after all he was distracted due to the concept of seeing Riley again. He knew first hand what it was like to be parted from the one person who knew you better than your only parent, he knew how hard it was not to pick up the phone in the middle of the night just to hear her voice, and he knew how crazy it made you act when you thought back to that person. These thoughts and these emotions were a new prospect for the womanizing werewolf for many of his relationships only lasted a few dates or until he craved for something different. Riley was his something different. Now he was about to reunite with the one woman he hadn't seen for half a year and she was also the woman who made him feel so confused and uncertain of himself he was apprehensive of seeing her again. Deep down his mind was trying to tell his heart that these were only injudicious contemplations for Riley provided him with a great sense of companionship and loyalty; her ideas and the way she managed to calm him and make him see only helped him to be a better man.

"May I ask how long you've known her?" The officer replied sharply, his impatience shining within his voiced and expression as he waited peevishly for Nick to answer him. The werewolf just moved his eyes to look at him, a honourable quality and hidden strength resonating around him as he stood up for himself, a quality that surprised his father considering Nick was anything but a delta wolf within the pack hierarchy.

"How do you know it's a she?" Nick voiced evenly, his voice never having risen in pitch or volume, his words always spoken at the same level as he faced a man Antonio knew he was treating like a Mutt, while one of his eyebrows was raised.

"It's just a question." The officer started, flicking his head back before a smile engulfed his features, it seems he was the first to back down.

"And I don't think it's really any of your business." Nick stated with annoyance as he remained as vague and in control of his emotions as possible as he faced the Deputy.

"They're just a few routine questions." The Sherriff imputed, finally managing to pull the pair from their face off and visibly relaxing when he noticed Nick tearing his eyes away from the younger officer. "At this point of time we just want to eliminate people from our suspect list." However, a deep frown engulfed his features when he finally recognised Nick's far off expression. He shot Antonio a look while the older gentleman just gave a small gentle smile when he realized why his son was unable to retain his concentration to the conversation.

The Sherriff turned around to look behind him, and sure enough realization washed to his features. Nick had noticed a bus pulling up and stopping at the side of the road, its engines vibrating the doors and the windows as the passenger door swished open to reveal a young petite woman thanking the driver before heading towards the doorway. Nick could see her adjusting the strap of her bag that was draped over her shoulder while another carry on was firmly clutched in her other hand. Nick could not stop the large smile from engulfing his lips as his heartbeat rapidly increased with trepidation and elation at the welcoming sight of the woman they had been waiting for.

"Please, excuse me." Nick voiced politely, stating his goodbyes as he looked towards his father who simply answered his silent question with his eyes. Nick smiled before scooting around the Deputy and moved into a jog, the lapels of his jacket flapping behind him as he converged on the bus. As he gained on her position his smile only grew as he took in how the last six months had changed her. Her auburn hair was longer as it fell over her shoulder and down to the middle of her ribs, her long side fringe sweeping across her pale skin and joining with the rest of her hair. She was dressed in a thick black coat very similar to his, but as she moved down the steep steps of the vehicle Nicks sensitive eyes could see that it was undone, allowing him to see she had wrapped a thick mustard yellow scarf around her neck that fell over her chest to mid-thigh. Her eyes were attentive to where she placed her feet, but as she headed towards the pavement Nick was unable to keep unannounced for long.

"Riley!" Nick bellowed, a large handsome smile on his features as he observed Riley snapping her head in the direction she was called, the top of her hair having been pulled into a small pony-tail in a half up, half down style as if too keep her hair from her face. As soon as her eyes recognised Nick's jogging figure her expression brightened ten-fold, her grey eyes sparkling with life while she smiled a smile she saved only for him. Antonio didn't even know he was smiling until the officers in front of him turned back to face him, the smile slowly falling from his lips as he moved his eyes from the joyous couple.

"I would greatly appreciate you letting Mr Danvers and his family know that we will come by in the morning to ask a few questions." The Sherriff expressed as he finally started to say his goodbyes.

"Of course, each of us will help in whatever ways we can." Antonio mustered before nodding his head and skirting around them, noting how Nick was almost to Riley. He observed his sons glowing form and Riley's radiant appearance that had changed a great deal within the year she had been away. Antonio watched as his son slowed his running, his large smile engulfing his expression as he opened his arms and wrapped them tightly around Riley. The young werewolf dropped her suitcase while the other removed the strap from her shoulder as she enveloped her arms around Nick's neck, her chin resting to the back of his shoulder as she clung onto him; her own smile taking over her expression. Riley could not stop the first genuine laugh from escaping her lips as Nick spun her around, the pair of them delighted to be reunited as they continued to cling to the other in a strong death grip.

"My dear Riley, it's been far to long, it's so good to see you." Nick chimed with a smile as he spun them again before gently placing Riley back to her feet, never once relenting the grip he had on her waist as he leant down and rested an adoring kiss to her cheek.

"It's good to be seen." Riley said with a small smile as she looked up towards Nick, feeling his arms tighten around her as he tried to show her how much he had missed her. As Antonio observed the pair he could not help the smile from forming on his lips as he took in how different Nicky was acting in front of the small woman. She maybe only five ft five and when she stood in front of Nick she only managed to reach the bottom of his shoulders. If a complete stranger looked at her, he highly doubted they would take her for a remarkable warrior because she sure as hell didn't look like one. But combine that with a rough upbringing, extensive knowledge in several martial arts and the ability to allow ones emotions to take over Riley was a formidable match to be reckoned with. But as he watched the embracing pair, right now, Riley looked right at home.

Antonio however, was a little subdued as he headed towards the embracing pair, his hearing once again listening into the curious police officers, the deputy obviously having taken and immediate disliking to Nicky whom, if pushed would put up a hell of a fight to protect his family.

"With a reunion like that, how can they be anything but in an exclusive relationship?" The deputy voiced as he turned his attention towards his Sheriff, Antonio snooping into their conversation.

"He's not a killer Randal, just a man who wishes to be left alone."

"Every man can become a killer if the situation demands it sir. All I want to know is if this guy will kill to save her." Antonio just shook himself from his eavesdropping, finally arriving at Nick's side and beamed down towards Riley who seemed to relax at his presence.

"Riley, it's been too long." Antonio boomed happily, his broader figure not towering her as much as Nick's, his strong arms curling around her shoulders while hers were wrapped around his middle; it always astounded him how someone so reserved and private could be so open when in the company of those she trusted, and as he held the small woman he could not help his heart swelling with love as he held her close to him, trying to make her feel as accepted and as loved as possible considering what she had just been through and what she had been suffering with for the last year. Sometimes he just wished she could open up, for her emotions to boil to the top and explode just so she could get her deepest, darkest secrets out to allow her family to see just what she was like in the inside, for she only allowed them a small glimmer of just how strongly she was feeling. He was just thankful she had found a sense of comfort and disclosure in the form of his son, and he was just glad that Nick himself got a feeling of comfort and support from her. But as he looked down at the small woman and Riley's wavy hair, curving figure and changing appearance he could not help but think she had grown into a very beautiful young lady.

"Tonio, you have to forgive me for being away for so long." She voiced as she pulled away, a little astounded by her elders actions as he located her hand, wrapped his long fingers around her palm and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Life gets in the way it seems. You don't have to apologize for something out of your control." He replied, excitement sparkling within his brown eyes as he came to realize how unperturbed she seemed to be within their presence. No wonder considering Clay made her life a living hell while she was at Stonehaven; it seemed the pair had never, and probably would never see eye to eye, and Riley was too passive to ever defend herself against the fiery temper of Clayton, the Pack bodyguard. "Have you eaten? You must be starving?"

"I doubt you had much to eat while you were on the plane." Nick said with a gentle smile as he ducked to his knees so he was able to get a good grip on her belongings while his other arm automatically wrapped around her shoulders and brought her small frame closer to his side.

"You could say that." Riley voiced with a nervous smile, uncomfortably fiddling with her scarf so she was able to grasp hold of her coat buttons; it seemed the sudden cold temperatures were far colder than she was used to causing her to quickly do up her coat.

"How was your flight? I hope everything was as stress free as you wanted." Antonio stated kindly, inwardly smiling at her anxious expression as she shot him a knowing glance, depicting to him that the flight had been far from stress-free and the way she played with the hem of her coat, she was nervous just thinking about it.

"It went as smooth as I could make it, but I have my feet firmly pressed to the ground and I hope to keep it that way for a while." She replied with a sheepish smile before giving Nick a discomfited smile; Nicky just rubbed her shoulder as they continued walking towards their parked car.

"Well you made it in good time, dinners at six and then I'm sure you will want to be debriefed on the situation. I'm guessing it's a little unnerving to be phoned in the dead of night demanding you come home." Antonio expressed with a slight chuckle as his hand disappeared into his coat pocket as if to locate the keys for the Explorer he had borrowed from Jeremy. Riley could only assume that the Mercedes must have been struggling to grip the roads due to the cold and icy roads. "However, we've grabbed you a few pastries. Nick remembered how much you love the bakery down the street."

"Thank you." Riley voiced with a smile as Nick handed her over the bag after he had opened the boot and placed her belongings in the trunk. However, before Nick allowed Riley time to open her door he had rushed to her side and hovered in front of her. The young Doctor simply allowed her eyes to travel towards Nick's brown orbs; his eyes twinkling with affection and concern, as he took gazed into her eyes to identify the torment and the distress that was evidently shining within them.

"It will get easier." He whispered to her gently as he lifted his large hand to rest on her cheek, his eyes boring into hers as if he knew why she had been away for so long and why her hands were starting to tremble. "You just need to give it time." he finished, uttering words he knew she needed to hear. Both of them were spiralling back into their memories of a conversation they had shared beside the river, a discussion that had forever changed their relationship and was still effecting them to this day.

"I have a feeling that time might have run out." Riley stammered her eyes sparkling with unshed water as the pair of them uttered words that were slowly breaking them. Riley just shot him a weak smile before heaving at the door handle so she was able to slip into the back seat. Nick could only stand there, contemplating her words before he too got into the front passenger seat.


	6. Chapter Five

**Together**

_Women of the Otherworld Fanfiction_

Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

_As she bolted through the dense cover of the tree's she could barely see through a swirling mist of fog, her feet hooking under protruding roots as she stumbled over foliage along the dark barriers of the forest. She weaved through a scatter of mutilated bodies that blocked her path. There was no time to stop and see if they still clung onto the last seconds of life for she knew what had mauled them; somehow she knew what was following her, somehow she knew where she was going and for some bizarre reason she knew she was on a mission._

_The young werewolf was staggering and reeling from the blistering pain caused by her wounds, she forced herself to press onwards; she was on the verge of collapse, her eyes flashing red but she knew there would be plenty of time to collapse later. How she knew all of this she did not know, but right now it was imperative she reached the castle she knew to be at least a mile away and she needed to hurry._

_Swathed in a ratty old hooded cloak, she ignored the massive amount of blood that gushed from the several deep wounds the littered her back. She was extremely dizzy from the blood loss and questioned herself many times if she was even going in the right direction. But as she gracelessly hurdled over a fallen log everything in her body ran cold forcing her to a stop with petrified stillness. It was like her body refused to move, even when her brain recognized the danger of staying still for a long period of time, her terror kept her unmoving as her enhanced senses worked in overdrive._

_It was not the clawing of the tree branches or the screeching of startled owls that terrified her; it was laughter. The haunting bellowing laughter that engulfed her, reverberating through the maze of thick tree trunks and carried by the glacial mist that encased her. She could hear it everywhere; her werewolf hearing failing her, as the eerie forest seemed to resonate the bloodcurdling chuckling that resembled something so familiar._

_The hairs on the back of her neck stood tall, the young woman shoving her body to look behind her as a malevolent hooded figure swooped back to the darkness. Again she spun around, the tail ends of a cloak etched the corner of her vision as her overwhelmed senses caused her to bolt. She forced herself from the laughing, desperate to escape and retell the information she needed to bestow to the King; she was in such a panic that she was unaware of the thick twisted root that caught her foot. Just as she was about to tumble head first into the earth, her hands connected to the rough edges of a nearby tree to steady herself from falling. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself._

"_I will have my revenge!" She shoved herself back from the tree. Her mind scrambling with recognition as unidentifiable images flashed through her mind as her eyes finally managed to identify the differences of her surroundings. Gone was the unending maze of trees, gone was the jutting tree roots, instead she was standing in a clearing, the mist spiraling on the floor as beautiful wild flowers shone within the dawning morning light. How the hell did she get here? Her mind reeling with uncertainty until her heart trembled within her chest as the familiar voice boomed around her._

"_I will destroy the King and his line." She spun around again, her body stumbling with painful distress as her injured back seared with agony as her wounds burned with an intense flame that was all to familiar; she was to go through a pain she had once endured what seemed like a lifetime ago. _

"_She will stop me from finishing what I started." The memorable voice persisted, his voice so loud she froze. As the anxiety swarmed her body, her body retaliated, her breathing hitched, her breath visible within the dense cover of fog that had engulfed her. She wanted to flinch, to flail away from the figure who was slowly trailing his fingertips over the bare skin of her arms. She wanted to scream, to demand he take his hands away from her, for her diffident persona to break into one of confidence and fire, but her brain and body would not obey the other. His hands trailed over her shoulder, his cold hands sweeping across her neck causing the shuddering of her heart and the heaving of her chest which were the only physical symptoms that displayed the emotional turmoil that consumed her. It was when the wet feeling of his lips touching the sensitive skin of the crook of her neck did her body finally retaliate, forcing itself away from the onslaught of his attentions as she spun around to face him. _

_What she saw made her confusion increase. His face was hidden, his large black cloak obscuring her view as the robe concealed his form. She could not help but think about the Ringwraiths from Lord of the Rings as she took in his appearance. But before she could even comprehend what she was seeing and thinking, his stone like hand reached out for her, his voice bellowing with uncontained fury._

"_I hate that! I hate it!" He thundered, his outstretched hands lunging for her while his robe flickered around his undetermined form. All she could think of doing was shriek away from him, flinging her torso so she was cradling her head by her knees; when she felt nothing, when his body did not shunt hers she fretfully removed her hands from her face to see he had disappeared._

"_I don't hate her. No. Not her. Never her." His voice bellowed, echoing around the serene clearing which had lost all beauty as his tormenting tone and distressing words cut into her heart as her apprehension at his sentiments made her agitated and disturbed._

"_For we have a destiny." He said to her left, the young werewolf shoving herself so she could look at him, the bottom of his face finally visible. Once upon a time she would have relaxed at the sight, but as her eyes noticed his lip-curling smile her teeth were suddenly put on edge. "We are connected she and I." He vanished._

"_And she is not like the others." He appeared directly in front of her, his hand reaching out for her once again as his lips twisted into a sinister yellowed smile. His eyes were still hidden, his inhuman stony hand wrapping around her wrist which she suddenly forced from his gasp, taking an uncontrollable step back as he too took a step towards her. He kept gaining on her. "They were afraid." he disappeared from view again. The young woman just stood there, her eyes scattering to the dark trees that surrounded her, the beams of sunlight unable to reach her as she frantically searched for the man who had been standing in front of her only moments before. _

"_Conquered." he whispered, coercively wrapping his arms around her shoulders and placing his arms over her bust so his hands could rest to her abdomen; an action for only the most intimate of lovers. She struggled against his hold as her werewolf strength had failed her. "But she has a strength, a strength like a king of old." the wolf grasped hold of his wrist in whatever hold she could muster, lifted her arms into a crossed position before she bent over and twisted, violently removing herself from his embrace as she stumbled further into the clearing. As she spun around to face him, she was not surprised to not see him. _

_For what felt like minutes he did not reappear. Her eyes strenuously searching. Her instincts always on alert. The chilly temperature was suddenly getting to her, her gaunt features streaked with sweat, as the fever that had overcome her body propelled her down an unfamiliar route of invalidity. Her back blazing with scorching fire as her untreated wounds stung due to the biting chill. However, she was almost certain that she had avoided her attacker, mentally preparing herself for her getaway. She turned, and what she saw had her stumbling. Behind her, stood hundreds of winged creatures; their talons embedding into the earth, their wings effortlessly swaying the mist as their perilous forms sauntered towards her. The terror that overwhelmed her had her shrieking away from the converging group of creatures. Her back throbbed, her open, but usually scarred over wounds itching with familiarity as her mind unconsciously replayed that traitorous event that she had lived through the last time she faced them. She tripped on her feet, her back collapsing to the misty ground below her, the hooded figure and the creatures stalking towards her as she frantically crawled away from them, her eyes never leaving them as the stone man crouched in front of her. _

"_If I cannot stop her I will have her." He countered with a nauseating smile as he sat on his knees, his unseen eyes sparkling blue from the depths of his dark hood. "I will have my vengeance by her obeying my orders. By forcing her to switch sides." She tried to move, to get out of his grip as his stone hand moved towards her, cupping her cheek. "Riley Thompson, you are mine." He snarled before she was overrun with the creatures who hungrily converged to feed. _

_She woke with a start. _

0-0-0

As Jeremy walked through the recognizable foyer of his home, he was consciously aware of the lack of sound coming from the living room. It seemed Antonio had failed in keeping their newest arrived guest from succumbing to sleep. Clay and Elena were right outside the window on the patio with Nick, catching up on the events that had occurred over the last few weeks; however, it seemed not even their animated talk could disrupt the comfortable silence of the house. He was hoping, that with the introduction of three of their missing pack members, their personalities and their presence could finally bring the house that had settled so comfortably into a sense of hibernation back to life.

Even though he failed to show it he was generally delighted to have Riley back at Stonehaven; it seemed she brought a sense of peace and tranquility via her serene demeanor as her cool-headed mindset was able to dissipate even the most dangerous bouts of anger. He hated to admit it, but things seemed brighter and a little more hopeful now that she had arrived. He greatly appreciated her quietness, a welcomed relief from Clay and Elena's raised voices whether that be in anger, joy, frustration or laughter, whatever they did they did it loud. Every footstep was a pound or a stomp, as they barreled through doorways, sprawled across sofas and carpets, their presence so loud he could hear it in the walls when they were gone.

But, as he moved through the large archway that led to the living room, he could not stop the affectionate smile from reaching his features when he took in Riley's slumbering form; her hands curled tightly to her chest as she clung onto a blanket that Antonio had located for her. Riley's dark auburn locks were shimmering behind her head as she rested on the pillows that were supporting her shoulders and her head. Her chest was rising and falling delicately as she slept, a contented look iridescent on her features as she continued to hug her pillow closer to her. Jeremy could not stop the uncommon smile from engulfing his lips as he continued to watch her sleeping, marveling in her peaceful countenance as she slept.

Nevertheless, he was pulled from his thoughts when the raucous laughter of the intruding trio burst to his ears, their joyous chatter vibrating through the corridors of their home as they headed towards the living room, coming to an abrupt halt when they noticed their alpha standing in the middle of the room, having turned his attention from the sleeping woman in front of them. Nick however smiled fondly towards the sleeping beauty on the couch and struggled to compose his laughter when his eyes fluttered towards the slumbering form of his father who seemed to be catching flies.

However, the composed alpha could not resist the temptation to lower his form to its knees and reached out his large hand to softly brush the stray strands of hair from her face, curling the strands so they was neatly tucked behind her ear. He refused to regulate the smile that washed to his lips as he watched her wake; Riley moved her head into his gentle touch, the air whooshing to her lungs as she stirred. Jeremy momentarily lost concentration as he took in the tall figure of Nick heading towards his Father, taking hold of the open book that was resting on his chest and dramatically closed it in Antonio's face, laughing when he watched his Father bolting awake.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Jeremy breathed softly, observing as Riley fluttered her eyes, her grey orbs unfocused and dazed before the final hold of sleep vanished from her body. "I know you must be tired."

"It's alright." She breathed with an unknowing smile as she stretched out the cramps of her muscles during the time period of remaining in a single position. Jeremy simply readjusted his position once again, getting to his feet as he held out his hand for Riley, smiling at her tenderly as he felt her cold fingers curling around his, aiding her into a seated position as Clay and Elena collapsed onto the sofa facing Riley while Nick came and perched to the other end of the sofa the werewolf Doctor had inhabited. "So what's the situation?" Riley asked, noting how her family moved their gaze from their alpha towards her. "You wouldn't be calling me in the dead of night if it wasn't important." She managed to say, fighting a yawn that she was unable to stop inhibiting her expression.

"Straight to the point I see." Jeremy replied, humor twinkling in his eyes as he leant his hips to the front of his desk while his arms were folded tightly across his chest. "Same as always."

"So are you going to tell me? With the urgency you tried to get me out here with I doubt this can wait till morning." Riley voiced nothing but seriousness in her expression as she nervously looked towards Stonehaven's inhabitants, noticing how each of them had uncharacteristically become uncomfortable everyone except Clay.

"A few days ago, it came to our attention that a body of a woman was discovered at our property line." Jeremy declared, his dark eyes focused purely on her as he tried to read her expression; he was not surprised when Riley hardly reacted, her composed expression radiated her personal character of a professional Doctor. It seemed Riley adopted a way of living to remain as calm and composed during challenging situations; Jeremy knew it was the Doctor within her, knowing how difficult it sometimes could be when she had to notify distraught families about the passing of their beloved family member.

"Sounds eerily familiar." She stated, confusion engulfing her heart when she observed Antonio's knowing smile before she turned her attention briefly towards Elena who listened to what she had to say. "We sure Karl Marsten isn't playing some sort of sick joke on us to force you in giving him better territory?"

"Sound thinking, but unfortunately this time it is not the case." Jeremy replied.

"As soon as we identified the similarities Marsten was the first wolf we got in contact with. He's still in Wyoming having made a comfortable life for himself. He's not one to force a fight now he's got what he wants." Elena imputed, her long silver-blonde hair tightly pulled into a hair band so she did not struggle with the problems Riley did when it came to controlling her side-fringe.

"Leading to my next question; if it wasn't Marsten who could have put the body there?" Riley asked as her tired eyes fluttered between her family members.

"I think the better question is what, not who put the body there." Antonio itemized as he leant his elbows on his knees, his expensive shirt tightly incasing his bulging arms as he moved his attention towards Riley who had given him hers.

"I don't understand."

"The body held three very distinctive but troubling wounds." Jeremy enunciated, his smooth voice bringing Riley's attention back to him while the rest of his pack moved their eyes or their heads towards whoever was speaking. The four of them already understood the seriousness of the situation, but they remained quiet to allow their Alpha plenty of time to detail to Riley what had been occurring at Stonehaven the last few days; each of them knowing she held the key to unlocking the information they had yet to acquire. "Wounds that the police believe to have been given by a large wolf yet Elena and Clay have not tracked any mutts on our territory. On closer inspection of the various newspaper articles it has been speculated that the scratches are far too large to have been done by a wolf. We believe you may have some valuable insights into what may have caused these abrasions."

"So what are you saying? That you have no idea what has killed this woman and the only lead you have is three scratches that may or may not prove valuable in finding the creature or human."

"In a way." Jeremy said with a smirk. "But it's a little more complicated than you studying the articles and giving us a medical opinion."

"More complicated?" Riley breathed in misperception. "Please tell me this isn't some weird American-British miss identification where you actually mean you couldn't determine the cause of death or struggled to figure out how to read the medical garb or something." Riley complained, her eyes moving away from Jeremy's as she looked towards her friends for any sort of inkling that she was right. As she flicked her eyes towards Nick, his somber expression made her blood run cold before she looked back towards Jeremy in resignation. "Go on, tell me how this can be more complicated."

"Maybe it's best if we show you." Elena spoke as she pointed Jeremy a knowing look, her eyes piercing right into his as Jeremy momentarily moved the bangs from his face before pulling at the newspaper that Antonio had procured that was on his desk and passed it to Riley.

The young werewolf calmly took the paper from her elder placing it on her lap before she wrapped her ginger hair around her ear before she felt Nicky scooting closer and she lifted her attention towards him. The unease that was spiraling within her only got worse as she recognized the concern that was embedded deep within his chocolate orbs as he started to reach out for her as if to lessen the pain she was about to feel. But, it seemed he thought better of it and his hand fell limply to his lap. What she saw made her blood run cold.

It was like she was looking through a mirror; the woman was about her age, deep red hair and a pale complexion that had turned blue and green from rigor mortis and the lack of blood pumping around her body. However, it was not the physical resemblance that had spooked her, that she could handle, but it was her scratches. The full back of the woman's rust colored shirt was bloodied and mutilated. Dried and clotted blood absorbed nearly every square inch of her tattered clothing. In between the rips of fabric, Riley could see the openings of flesh. Three large serrated gashes ran from the back of her left shoulder right down to her waist. The cuts were not neat; rather the flesh appeared to have been shredded to ribbons. Riley knew the agony that the victim had gone through in the final hours of her life; she knew first hand just how it felt. But as she continued to look at the photo, at the mutilated flesh, she could see that the t-shirt had been completely torn to expose the terror some scratches; it was in that moment that Riley couldn't help the conscious feeling of her own scars that were resting against the soft material of her top.

"You should have called me earlier." Was all Riley managed to say, her distant demeanor snapping back into place as her professionalism engulfed her, the werewolf using this as a shield to try and process the information in her own time but to also regain control of the anger and the utter devastation that was threatening to take hold of her.

"I would have, but I wanted to make sure I had all the information." Jeremy responded gently, excavating himself from behind the desk, guiding himself to Riley's side to try and make her understand his actions. "As you can see, I didn't want to involve you in this unless it was completely necessary."

"Necessary?" Riley breathed, a pained expression on her features as she took in the photo of the woman that was draped across her lap and the injury that she had sustained. "Jeremy, I know far more about this thing than anyone." Riley retorted, her eyes flashing back towards Jeremy whose calm appearance and small smile seemed to reign in her quick anger, knowing that the animal within her was restless considering the situation she was once again facing.

"But this thing you've been tracking was over in England, we can't be sure it travelled over to the States." Nick questioned a statement that he had intended to aid in calming her when in actual fact it did quite the opposite. Nicky was right, how had it travelled from England to the States? Sure it had pretty impressive wings but surely someone would have seen it, unless there was more than one of them. Now that was an idea that scared her more than anything.

"Unless it's not the only one." Riley whispered, her eyes frantically searching for his and she was momentarily comforted when she felt Nick's large warm fingers wrapping around hers as the pair of them looked to the other.

"What are you saying?" Clay asked, a frown of concern on his expression as he tried to comprehend the idea of a creature that maybe stalking them.

"What I'm saying is that a creature I thought to be alone may not be the only one."

"That is a prospect I am not happy with." Jeremy informed as he again folded his arms. Riley simply looked to him, her mind frantic with different thoughts and emotions, but the most prominent was her failing. Riley had been unable to do anything to help this poor woman; she had been unable to identify the creature she had tracked for so many years and now, as she sat surrounded by her Pack, she knew that she had failed to kill the creature with a detrimental cost. It had found another victim.

"There was no indication that it was alone, but then there were no signs that it had company either." Riley stammered.

"Can you be absolutely sure that each time you faced this creature it was the same one? Did it have any identifiable marks on it that you would be able to recognize?" Antonio questioned as he too tried to move closer to the conversation, Nick's father perching himself to the arm right by Elena whose own unease was etched to her figure.

"Yes, I managed to tear though one of its wings which has scared over. I also gave him a scar that runs across his right eye."

"And you've always faced this one." Antonio ordered again. Riley just nodded her head in agreement. "Then we can only assume that there is only one."

"But then, if we do that and we find more it could have disastrous effects." Nick quipped as he spoke towards his Father who seemed to nod his head in agreement with his son, coming to a conclusion that his last statement was invalid.

"Thing is we need to know more about this creature, to figure out what it is and what it wants before we can even consider going up against this thing." Clay countered, trying to bring the conversation back on track as he trained his attention solely to Riley who awkwardly squirmed under his intense gaze.

"We know this may be difficult, but you need to tell us what happened to you the day you received your own scars." Antonio urged his hands clasped together, Nick noticing Riley deflating as if she had been afraid of the conversation leading to this outcome, knowing that she would have to divulge in a part of her past that she did not want to relive.

"What happened?" Elena asked gently as Riley moved her eyes to her lap and then towards Nick who gave her an encouraging smile.

"I don't know." Riley whispered with a sheepish smile, Nick clasping his hand back around Riley's as he keenly listened to what she had to say.

"You mean you don't remember." Clay said with an edge of irritation at Riley's lack of co-operation when deep down the animal within her was demanding she run.

"That's one of the days I'll never forget." Riley said with a sad smile her head nodding as she absentmindedly played with Nick's fingers that were intertwined with her own. "It's just everything happened all at once making it difficult for me to see what or who attacked me." Riley explained, unsure as to why Nick and Antonio were looking at her as if she were the most remarkable person they had ever met. "I guess that's one of the reasons I've tracked and hunted it for so long. I mean, it was only last month when I managed to locate it in Epping Forest, on the outskirts of London."

"Was that where you were, when this creature attacked you the first time?" Jeremy questioned

"No." Riley started with a shake of the head. "I grew up in a small town a few miles from Chelmsford. My home backed out onto Blakes Wood in Danbury. That was where it found me; I can only assume that it was stalking and watching me."

"What happened next?" Nick asked gently as he ran the skin of his thumb gently over hers.

"I wasn't able to change into my wolf form, so I ran, and then it was on me. I can still feel the way its claws felt as his talons slashed at my back. But the pain was nothing compared to what I had to go through in the coming weeks."

"What do you mean?" Nick said again, asking a question everyone wanted to say.

"I got sick, real sick that had all of the medical people stumped. It also didn't help the fact that I was unable to go to a human Doctor considering my disposition. When I came through, they all told me I was lucky to be alive and I should count my blessings. I guess you could say they were one of the reasons I became a Doctor in the first place." Riley finished with a smile, a small chuckle escaping her lips as she took in her Pack's baffled countenance.

It seemed she was gaining a little confidence around them, to divulge small parts of her past, but when it came to changing, she knew they always stared at her scars with curiosity. Sure, her figure was all right and she had the curves most woman craved, but the sheer volume of scars that littered her skin was disconcerting and she still struggled to accept them when it came to displaying them to a lover, even though there had been very few romantic partners in her life.

"So what do we do?" Clay questioned as he pulled everyone from his or her thoughts.

"We need to talk to the police, to see if they have discovered anything more over the last few days." Jeremy said as he moved his gaze from Riley back to his adopted son.

"And if not?"

"Then we go hunting."


	7. Chapter Six

Riley stood at the bathroom sink, staring at herself in the mirror, and not liking what she saw. She could not help comparing herself to the elegant forms of both Elena and Paige; both of which always seemed regally serene and perfect. Every one of Paige's deep brown hairs in place, her lipstick a glossy slash of red on flawless skin, while Elena's easy going approach meant her hair always seemed to do what she asked. The image Riley saw in the mirror was neither peaceful nor unblemished. Her hair was as wild as a banshee's, her red coils overwhelming a face that was pale and strained. 'I'm not myself.' She thought. 'Have I changed so much that I no longer recognise my own reflection? When did I turn into this stranger?'

Another memory of her tormenting nightmare washed though her mind and she closed her eyes, fighting to forget the images, resisting them as fiercely as though her life depended on it. Sheer willpower couldn't hold back the inevitable. Her mind was overcome with the pictures of her dreams, the feeling of the hooded figure's hands on her bare skin made her shiver and convulse while his words speared her heart like a hunter's spear catching his prey. Riley just rested her hands to the porcelain sink, her head resting to the cold object as she leant back to try and clear her head.

She lingered there with her head hung over the basin, not yet daring to leave the security of the bathroom. Thinking: I've been plagued with dreams for the last year, please just let me sleep. When her frantic mind finally calmed, she felt so drained she sat down in the corner of the bathroom by the wall, slumped sideways as her elbow rested on the closed lid of the toilet as she rested her forehead on her hand.

She thought back to the conversation she had shared with her pack earlier that evening. All the conflicting prospects in how to deal with this situation still nerved her, the frustrations of trying to tease out any useful information from this community of people who classed them as outsiders, or a police department who categorized Jeremy and his family as number one suspects. But she knew that they had plenty of leg work in front of them, the exhaustion of finding vital evidence that the police had missed due to their more sensitive senses meant she would have a great deal of work laid out in front of her; she would follow Jeremy's orders or obey commands given to her from Elena and Clay, after all she was anything but an alpha or beta within the Pack hierarchy.

Safe to say she wasn't the most skilled when it came to hunting. She didn't have a sensitive nose like Elena, she didn't have the strength like Clayton and Antonio and she wasn't like Nick when it came to keeping an open mind and being used as bait. Instead, she found her strength in books, in knowledge and being able to be as emotionally composed and detached; strengths that didn't necessarily help the pack when it came to bringing down the perpetrator.

But then, if someone walked in on her now, seeing the turmoil on her face Riley would shriek back, lock down all emotional barriers and refuse anyone to see how she was really feeling. That was how she dealt with things and she also knew that was the reason why she felt more alone than ever, even when she was locked in a room with hundreds of people. She knows she pushes people away and right now she wished she could finally let someone in.

Riley wanted to see Nick, more like needed to see him. He was the only one who knew about her dreams and how they were slowly become more of a problem. He would provide her with the outsiders point of view that she cherished, he could aid in trying to come up with some sort of answer and most of all he would not judge her, he would not say she was being ingenuous and he would give her the comfort she wanted, but interrupting his sleep at three in the morning would not be very considerate of her.

At last, Riley straightened and stepped out from the bathroom. Her head felt clear now, her stomach and mind settled; the ghost of the old Riley creeping back into its skin. She knew she needed a few more hours of sleep, to clear her mind of any and all her troubles and sleep until the sun rose, but as she looked towards her unmade bed the young Doctor was too awake to even consider sleeping. Riley just crept towards her bedroom door, her small fingers curling around the freezing metal and grimaced when the handle seemed to squeal like a terrified wild boar.

As the sound echoed through the vacant hallways and rooms of the building Riley had to concentrate her hearing, her most defined sense. She could both hear and feel her heartbeat thundering in her chest as she tried to listen for any signs that her squeaky door handle had woken any of her friends. Luckily she could still hear Clayton's heavy snoring and the inaudible mumbles of Nick's conversation as he spoke to himself while he slept.

When she knew the coast was clear she slowly edged her way out of her bedroom and slunk onto the landing. She passed several closed doors, trying to not make a sound, but as soon as she passed Nick's she couldn't help but slow as she heard his voice.

"The only thing I want in the world and it's right at my doorstep." He muttered in frustration as he unknowingly caused an affectionate smile to take hold of Riley's features as she stalked passed his room and towards the stairs.

It was only when she had made it into the safety of the kitchen did she realise just how cold she was. The biting chill of the winter air outside was freezing the droplets of sweat that had engulfed her body; goosebumps dominating the surface of her skin as her unnaturally warm body struggled to retain it's heat. Riley inwardly cursed at her idiocy of forgetting her dressing gown as she quickly moved towards the kettle to make her much needed tea.

However, as she waited for the water to boil she could not help but be attracted towards the large windows that dominated the far wall that led to the back garden. What she saw was something from a Christmas card. In the night, a blizzard of snow had engulfed Stonehaven meaning the white powder covered the garden furniture, hung on leaves and was piled high on top of tree branches; but what took Riley's breath away was the quietness and tranquillity that seemed to rapture her surroundings. There were no signs of any wild animals, no birds not even an owl calling for its mate. The beauty of the undisturbed snow lying in front of her momentarily distracted her from her troubling thoughts before the whistling of the kettle pulled her from her reprieve.

Nevertheless, before Riley settled with her beverage she manoeuvred herself to the opposite side of the table, her eyes taking in the large cluttered bookcase that dominated the side wall opposite the kitchen appliances. A small contented smile briefly engulfed her expression as her womanly fingers trailed over the worn bindings of a large leather bound journal. She pulled the book from the shelf, the young werewolf having forgotten the weight of the diary before she quietly placed it to the glossed wood of the dining table.

As she heaved at the cover, her eyes fell to the first page, her eyes twinkling with recognition as her fingertips gently trailed the intricate lines that connected various names to others, while other lines seemed to overlap or connected several names to different people on multiple occasions. Her eyes however were drawn to one whose name was, at this moment in time, far more important than any others. She could see Jeremy's family tree. His name was placed directly underneath his father Malcom's face while Clayton's was located underneath his. She had made it so that Elena, considering she was bitten and no werewolf heritage, was connected to Clayton's name just so future generations could see where one of the female werewolves belonged. Unlike Elena, she had no idea who her father was so her name was settled just to the right and nearer the bottom of the page.

After she had finished studying her scrawl against the pages, she continued to flick between the pages, noticing how each of the members of her Pack had a medical profile. Her eyes taking in the relevant information when it came to confirmed blood types, height, weight, medical allergies and other relevant information she may need if she had to treat one of the Pack. It had come in handy too, considering if any of them ever needed a blood transfusion any individual of the Pack could provide while Elena was the unlucky one with the universal blood type O. It seemed she could be called upon whenever someone needed blood.

But after a while a frown was plastered to her eyebrows, confusion spiralling through her veins when she took in the unfamiliar handwriting that replaced hers, and keeping up with her excessive journal keeping. Recent injuries had been noted, detailing the medical care given, whether that be for a minor scrape caused by a friendly tousle that had been a little rough or the serious injury Clayton had suffered after facing a mutt.

"Can't sleep?" a soothing voice sounded, forcing Riley from her thoughts as she snapped her eyes towards the man who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. A welcoming smile took hold of her features when she realised Jeremy was drowsily stumbling into the room and collapsed into the chair facing her.

"How could you tell?" Riley countered, lifting her mug to her lips as she took a large sip of her drink.

"Coz you're awake." Jeremy replied with an unusual smile of his own. "We should have known you would struggled with some sort of jet lag, you're not a seasoned traveller like Nick and Tonio." Jeremy finished as he too poured himself a steaming mug of tea from the teapot in front of them.

"I'm partly to blame, I shouldn't have taken that nap this afternoon." Riley replied as she poured the milk for her Alpha, slowly relaxing as Jeremy's calm demeanour soothed her frantic nerves. Jeremy just smiled at her.

"Yet you still look tired, and not because you're still on English time." Jeremy inquired as he too took a large sip of his drink, a knowing glint shining within his eyes. "And before you even consider lying to me, don't forget that I was the Pack doctor long before we found you." Jeremy finished, interrupting the protest that Riley was about to utter. She just closed her gaping mouth, let out the breath of air she was holding in a deep sigh of resignation.

"I've not been sleeping well." Riley started, her fingers cradling her hot mug as she refused to look towards Jeremy whose intense gaze would have even the most confident husky running.

"As in insomnia?"

"As in dreams." Riley uttered, finally moving her eyes to his. His expression was as emotionless as usual, but considering she was just as adept at hiding how she was feeling, she knew that she was one of the best people to ever read the Pack alpha. As she took in his eyes she could see the twinkling of concern that was almost hidden under the surprise and confusion that remained hidden from his expression.

"What do you see?"

"Images of what I believe to be medieval England. I see horrific battles, the killing of mythological creatures and a great king discussing a war between an enemy I have yet to identify. But what scares me is that most of the time they don't even feel like dreams but more like memories; its kinda like I'm watching videos of my life or a past life I may have lived." Riley explained, her eyes desperately searching Jeremy's for any sign of reaction; she wasn't surprised when she didn't see one.

"Does anyone else know? Do you have any contacts at Bart's that could help you?" He voiced, concern audible within his tone as he placed his now empty mug to the tabletop in front of him. Riley just shook her head and looked towards her hands.

"I've only told you and Nick; it's not in my nature to go around screaming my problems." Riley voiced "I've managed so far, I can deal with my troubles just like I always have."

"But things are different now Riley, you have a family who love you, who worry about you." Jeremy said with a tone she had never heard him use with her before, she was even more astounded when he gently placed his hand over hers. "I'm not going to lie, this last year was hard, for all of us. You bring a unique calmness to the Pack, able to qualm Clayton and Elena when they argue, or make each of them see passed they're anger when a situation doesn't go they're way. I will also go so far to say that I needed your medical expertise a few times this year and Elena has missed your company."

"I've missed her too." Riley whispered as she looked towards her alpha through her long side fringe that had fallen over her eyes.

"Then what's keeping you away? What's so bad that keeps you from you're family?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you wont tell me?" Jeremy asked with a cocked eyebrows and a small smirk, Riley just provided him with one of her own.

"I think a little bit of both." She voiced and looked away, obviously signalling to him that the conversation was closed. However, as Riley took in the still surroundings of her home she couldn't help but momentarily look back towards her elder; Jeremy was also observing the quietness of his back garden, the white snow bringing a peaceful beauty to the place. He was not surprised when he turned back towards the youngest of his Pack to see her observant eyes studying him.

"What is it?" He asked with a light smile, a tranquil expression on his features as he shared an early morning tea, and small revelation.

"I just wanted to know why you kept updating the journal." Riley expressed, one of her hands resting gently on the leather cover of the book positioned in front of her. "It wasn't your duty, god knows you have enough of them."

"We may all have our own responsibilities within the pack, but considering the year we've had when it comes to medical assistance it was reassuring to know past ailments."

"I don't understand."

"I'm sure Nick informed you of Clayton's run in with a mutt when he saw you last, but he was in pretty rough shape. Safe to say, that if you hadn't determined blood groups for each individual, Clay probably wouldn't be here with us." Jeremy informed, his eyes unjudging, his eyes only gentle as he observed Riley's reaction to the news.

"If he was so badly hurt why didn't you contact me?" She questioned, lifting her beverage to her lips as she awaited Jeremy's answer.

"I knew you needed some time and space to yourself, you remember that we gave enough to Elena when she was going through her transition from human to werewolf, it was only fair that I gave you the same courtesy."

"But what if I was waiting for that phone call, a message to say that I was needed. You know I don't deal well with having to pick up the phone, or anything like that for that matter."

"I know of your anxieties Riley, I know you worry that your replaceable, that we don't need you, but trust me, I know for certain that at least one of us does." Jeremy resounded before he got to his feet, placed an uncommon kiss to the top of his head before he withdrew. "Try to get some sleep, I fear it maybe a long day tomorrow."

0-0-0

Riley could feel the strong tug of unconsciousness slowly withdrawing from her body as she cautiously stretched her tiny limbs with careful movements so not to disturb whatever or whoever has occupied the bedside next to her. She flickered her eyes; the warm sunlight identified the arrival of morning while her sensitive hearing picked up on the clattering of pans and the blustery wind spiralling over the building that correlated to countryside estates instead of the busy city life with which she was used to. However, as she brought in a lungful of air she repositioned her head against the soft pillow, angling her head so her eyes could finally fall onto the figure that was gently whispering her name. She couldn't help the smile from taking hold of her lips as her foggy mind immediately recognised the half dressed form lying next to her.

"Nicky?" Riley asked with another unknowing smile as she once again stretched out, readjusting her position as she laid on her other side. Nick simply modified his own position, lying on his side so he was facing her while his strong arm was able to support his torso so he was leaning over her. His warmth comforted Riley as he was unknowingly lying almost on top of her.

"Pretty good wake up call huh?" He said with a smile as he folded his arms in front of him, his handsome chiselled smile resting on his lips as he gazed down towards the young woman below him. He could see her dark auburn locks were shimmering behind her head as she rested on the pillows that she was slowly repositioning as she heaved her torso to the back of the headrest, a contented look on her sleepy features which only encouraged the ecstatic smile that was washing to his lips as he watched her wake. "You look so adorable when you wake up." He voiced, the older werewolf unable to resist the temptation and reached out his large hand to softly brush the stray stands of her hair from her face, curling the locks so they were neatly tucked behind her ear.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here?" She voiced with a knowing expression that slowly moved into one of contentment as Nick continued to scoot closer towards her. Riley just smiled as she took in Nick's un-styled hair, the perfect lines of his sculptured arms and chest as his well-defined shoulders leant protectively over her.

"Like you'd want me to keep away." He started. "Besides, I've missed you and I didn't really see you yesterday."

"Well, I think you've made up for it." Riley replied as she leant her head to the right, unknowingly looking at Nick through her side fringe as he repaid her statement with a smile of his own. "Yesterday was pretty busy on my part."

"Yes, because an eight hour flight, plus a four hour bus ride was just an average day for you. But let me be the first to compliment you on how rested you look considering the day you had." Nick expressed as he lifted one of his balled fists so it was resting on his head, still hanging close to Riley who had collapsed into the pillows propped up behind her.

"Must be the baggy t-shirt." Riley joked as she momentarily looked away from Nick as she ran her fingers through her side fringe before observing Nick whose eyes fluttered down to her apparel.

"Could've been worst." He answered with a gentle smile "Not everyone has to follow my fashion tips. You look amazing!"

"Coming from the man who doesn't think hair-stylists, fashion magazines and skin cream are only for woman you would have thought I'd done something right." Riley said with a genuine laugh that made Nick smile deviously towards her.

"Would you just take the compliment?"

"Or what?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Wouldn't you like to try." Riley countered with her own sneaky smile as she moved her shoulders before leaning back to the tops of her pillows, her eyes closing blissfully as she felt Nicky letting out the air in his lungs and looking down to her covered form as she slowly woke for the day. "To be honest I've not felt like I've had a good night's sleep in a long time. Last night was probably the most I've slept in over a year."

"You still having bad dreams?" He asked her gently as he lifted his hand and placed them over hers as she nervously twiddled her fingers. Riley just dropped her head to the pillow so she was looking at him again, receiving all the consolation she craved last night.

"Nearly every night." She said with a nod. "So last night's dream didn't come as a surprise."

"I wish there was something I could do for you, at least someway I could ease…"

"You already do enough just by letting me talk with you." Riley interrupted as she gave him a weak half smile. "Especially when I call you in the early hours of the morning when I'm sure you have better things to do or you would rather be sleeping."

"I would never turn you away, I know how bad they can get, defiantly after how I saw you react back in London. It's just a shame we can't go for a run"

"You have no idea." She breathed as she shook her head gently before turning back towards him "It's been so long since I've been able to run freely. London can only provide so much green." Nick just returned her statement with a smile, a smile that was quickly removed from his lips as the pair of them looked towards the door at the ringing of a bell. "Breakfast is served."

"Well, more like an early lunch." Nick countered as he turned back around to face her. "Dad's been at the grill for the last half hour." He said again as he observed Riley's contented smile and peaceful closed eyes as she slowly got over the hold her troubled sleep had on her body. "Best hurry before Clayton eats it all, and god forbid he should miss his breakfast." Nick finished with a perceptive glint in his eyes considering he knew the companionship and support she needed when it came to Clay. Riley just grimaced as she heaved the covers towards her face and she shrieked away from the idea of facing her pack mate. The older werewolf simply moved closer to her once again, his head moving to the right as he watched Riley peaking at him from behind the duvet, the pair of them only inches apart. "Or I could just stay in bed with you all day."

"I'm sure you would love that, but I'm going to have to decline." Riley said with a fond smile, one of her hands coming clear of the quilt as she slowly pushed Nick away from her by the face, her mind not failing to recognise the stubble that pricked at the skin of her hands. "So go, run along little puppy, I need to get dressed. Go" Riley finished with a large genuine smile. Nick simply adjusted his position so he was sitting, one of his hands helping him sit as he raised his eyebrows and looked back towards her, comforted to know that she was far more relaxed in his presences than anyone else's.

"Little puppy?" Nick countered with a nod of his head.

"Yeah." Riley just smiled, beaming when she noticed him flinging his portion of her duvet from his body and spinning back around to face her once he had pulled his figure to its feet.

"You've seen the bone I can bury." He said in all seriousness, before he broke out into a smile when he noticed Riley laughing. He quickly ducked as he dodged the flying pillow that his pack mate had tossed in his direction. He lunged towards her once again as he leant over the bed and placed an affectionate kiss to her cheek before bolting from the room to give her time and space to change.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Together**

_Women of the Otherworld Fanfiction_

Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

The young Doctor could feel the refreshing late morning air swirling over her petite figure. The window was slightly ajar, wind blowing through the loose tendrils of her auburn hair as her sensitive hearing picked up on the quietness of the forest due to the bleak snow covered surroundings. She had perched herself to the dense window seat of the bedroom, the sun hidden by the dense cover of grey clouds while the trees struggled to move in the wind due to the heavy branches they were carrying. Riley simply collapsed her back further in to the wall that was supporting her, moving her arms around her legs as she hugged her knees closer to her chest as she studied the various emails detailing the updates of her patients.

The collar of her shirt was poking out from underneath the thick material of her knitted jumper as her arms were adjourned with goose pimples underneath her long sleeves as she played with the patterned edges of her sleeves. Her internal temperature was cooling as she unconsciously thought back to the number of patients she had left undiagnosed or unwell over in England.

However, she was bitterly pulled from her thoughts when her iPhone started ringing from it's position by her feet, the strong vibrating causing the phone to clatter against the cushions before Riley cautiously picked up the offending object but smiled when she noticed Sophie, her best friend from England was calling her.

"Sophie?" Riley started as she lifted her phone to her ear. "Is everything okay?"

"_Yeah, everything's fine, I just finished work so I wanted to make sure you made it there alright. I would have called earlier but I had to pull a double shift on the Cancer ward._" Sophie assured, a small tinkling laugh vibrating over the phone speaker as Riley allowed herself a small smile at her friends reply.

"I hope that wasn't my doing. I hate it when someone else has to cover for me."

"_Stop your fussing, it's about time you took some holiday, you're always covering for everybody. Besides it's not like you're waxing off in New York, you're there for your family_."

"I think there was a compliment in there somewhere." Riley joked, making sure her smile was etched into her voice.

"_I'll let you decide that one._" Sophie started, before the jiggling of keys and the tussling of the phone call made Riley realize that her friend must have just made it home and was struggling to juggle her phone, keys and bag as she moved into the mouth of her home. "So any news about your family? How are they holding up?"

"We're taking it a day as it comes, but my cousin is struggling to understand all the funeral arrangements. We're all just trying to be there for him you know." Riley voiced, a little surprised that Sophie had believed the lie she had told her employers to successfully get the time off work. It seemed, that her orphan status was not common knowledge at the hospital and Sophie and her brother Ryan knew next to nothing about her past. Just the way she liked it.

"_We're? Who else is there_?"

"Antonio and his son Nick, an old family friend." Riley started, inwardly cursing as she hoped her friend would not make the connection.

"_Nick? As in the Nick who buys you flowers_?"

"The very same." Riley mumbled as she readjusted her position and crumpled her body, grimacing as she placed her hand to her forehead as if protecting herself against Sophie's enthusiasm that would only spark a conversation that made Riley more and more uncomfortable.

"_Now I understand why you were in such a hurry to leave."_ Sophie expressed with a laugh, a laugh that grated on Riley's nerves as she flickered her eyes towards the forest in front of her window as she tried to redirect the conversation away from her inappropriate relationship with Nick that Sophie was only too happy to enthuse about.

"That's not the reason and you know it." Riley started. "Nick grew up with my cousin so why wouldn't he be here besides we both know that you read far more into mine and Nick's relationship. It is purely platonic."

"_You forget my dear Riley, that I pride myself in being your closest friend. I know you far better than anyone and I want to see you happy. Nick makes you happier than anyone else I have tried to set you up with, why wouldn't you proceed with this blossoming relationship?_" Sophie asked with a seriousness Riley very rarely heard in her voice.

"Because I'm not in love with him, even if you think otherwise." Riley lied, her heart hammering in her chest as she prayed to any god that would listen for Sophie to believe her. "Even if I learn to love him, I wouldn't jeopardize the one friendship I rely on, I can't endanger that."

"_Can't or won't?_" Sophie questioned, unknowingly causing her friend to falter as the werewolf allowed her words to cut right through to her heart. Once again Sophie had understood her emotions better than even she did. "_Sometime soon, someone's going to show you how beautiful the world can be and you will be powerless to stop him_."

"I know." Riley whispered before she heard another frantic ringing of the bell that communicated to Riley that her friend's frustration was growing at her lack of appearance at breakfast. "I'm sorry Sophie, but I've got to go so ill talk to you later."

"_Just think about what I said alright, I have your best interests at heart, you know that right_?"

"I know, speak soon. Bye."

"_Bye Riley_." Sophie finished before Riley disconnected her call, un-tucked her legs and glided towards her bedroom door.

Riley soundlessly pulled the door closed behind her as she emerged onto the landing. She could feel the frigid chill of Stonehaven seeping from the walls as she tottered down the hallways and towards the first set of stairs. However, as she rounded the large totem that was the centerpiece of the main entrance and down the final steps she balked when she noticed the unfamiliar figures of the Sheriff and his Deputy.

The young Doctor tried to descend the stairs as quietly as possibly, but due to the age of the building the usually silent staircase gave a sickening crack; the noise pulled the attention of the visiting officers to turn their focus from Clayton to her. Riley just swallowed her anxiety and greeted them with an anxious smile before flashing Clay a disconcerted expression, a look that was answered with a cold warning glare of his own. Why wasn't she surprised that Clay expected her to screw everything up?

The werewolf simply came to a firm stop as soon as she felt her feet pressing to the level wooden flooring of the foyer, her eyes sparkling with apprehension as the Sherriff and his co-worker turned to face her. Again, Riley placed a friendly façade onto her features as she took the Sherriff's offered hand and welcomed him into Stonehaven.

"You must be the young lady Mr Sorrentino and his son were meeting in town yesterday." The older gentleman voiced as his aged countenance reminded Riley of Jeffery the Shaman who she hoped had been discharged from her care.

"That's right. I'm Riley, Riley Thompson." Riley introduced, her strong British accent sounded remarkably out of place as she conversed with the Sherriff.

"Sherriff Peterson, nice to meet you." He replied kindly, as his vivid blue eyes shone with apprehension as he frantically studied the various artifacts and other rather disturbing ornaments or antiques that littered Stonehaven. Riley watched as Clayton came to stand at her side while the Deputy sauntered towards his boss, a hard glare shoved in her direction as if he suspected her. To say she squirmed under his intense glare was an understatement.

"You too." Riley replied with a sickeningly sweet smile of welcome. Clay just looked down towards her, his eyes speaking towards her; Riley just ignored him as she swept her fringe from her features and looked between the two officers in front of her.

"So are you aware of what's been happening around here the last few days?" Peterson questioned, his hands clasped by his waist while Riley took a cautious look behind her shoulder and towards the smoldering glare of Clayton before she turned back towards the police.

"Only by what Jeremy has told me. To be completely honest with you, I was a little taken aback by the news. Nothing like this really happens here at Stonehaven. Jeremy and his family are very private so how that body turned up at the edge of the property is a little disturbing." Riley voiced professionally, her false look of apprehension and concern washing to her expression as her usual callous and impassive way of talking with people would not have helped to make Jeremy, Clayton and Elena look innocent; so here came the acting skills as she paraded looks of exaggerated expressions. She was glad that the officers thought her emotions were genuine. "We just hope the animal gets caught quickly."

"We hope for that too Miss Thompson, but we're not completely sure that our coroners report was completely accurate." The Sherriff replied with a discomfited look.

"I don't understand." Riley asked with honest appearance of confusion.

"Some of our collected evidence isn't adding up so we are searching for other maybe more obscure indications that it was indeed a wolf attack."

"We're looking for a second opinion." The deputy imputed causing the two werewolves who were standing in front of them to turn their attention briefly towards him.

"I would be more than happy to help. I mean I'm a Doctor over in England, if you need another professional medical opinion I maybe able to help you." Riley inquired, not failing to notice Clay's uneasy shuffling of his feet as Riley took in the officer's surprised expression.

"I would appreciate that, thank you. We're only a small town so we need all the help we can get. May we call upon you when we are ready?"

"Of course, I should be here for the next few days as we gather, call anytime." Riley finished and took Peterson's hand again.

"Right this way Sherriff." Clayton growled as he held out his hand and guided his visitors to the living room. As Clay stalked passed her he shot her a warning glare, Riley however returned his dark expression with a defensive look of her own. She just rolled her eyes at his single mindedness; as usual Clay had missed her subtle plan.

Riley wasn't shocked to find Antonio seated at the table with a newspaper resting in his hands while his son hovered over the mouthwatering foods that covered the tabletop. The table was almost completely covered had it not been for the table settings that were resting to the sides of the table.

"Riley!" Antonio greeted as he placed his paper to the floor, got to his feet and wrapped his strong arms to his companion. Riley just smiled into his chest before he let her go and guided her towards the chair next to him.

"Are we starting or are we waiting for Jeremy?" Riley asked as she eyed the untouched platters of meat in front of her, her stomach growling which caused the two men she was sitting with to smile towards her.

"No, Jeremy told us to start without him." Nick expressed as he helped himself to a large handful of sausages that stumbled onto his plate.

"He isn't sure how long the Sherriff will be here." Antonio imputed as he too stacked his plate high with food.

"Are we even sure that they don't suspect Jeremy and the others?" Riley asked with a serious expression as she momentarily stopped her grabbing of bacon as she looked towards Antonio who glanced towards her.

"They don't have much to go by and they're only asking questions."

"But what if they search the property? We have too many skeletons buried on this property to lie."

"Jeremy won't let it get to that honey." Antonio comforted as he turned his attention towards Riley whose expression was remarkably blank as she conversed with the two of them.

"Besides they tried five years ago remember?" Nick attributed before Riley succumbed to her hunger and dug into the foods piled high onto her plate.

0-0-0

Snow was falling. The elegant snowflakes were spiraling from the dense cover of clouds before gracefully falling onto thick tree branches, outdoor wooden furniture or the grass that had disappeared under the seven inches of the white powder that had covered Stonehaven's grounds for the past week. The young Brit however was enthralled with its beauty, her eyes registering a sight she very rarely saw within the deep catacombs of London buildings, her fingers hungrily searching out for the handle of the back door, pushing it open before she emerged into the cold air.

Riley smiled when she heard the unfamiliar crunching of untouched snow compacting under her weight, her inexpensive winter boots that were a cross between Eastern chic and vintage hiking boots were almost lost within the snow if it hadn't been for her shoes climbing to the middle of her calf. The young Doctor just let out a joyous smile when the thick wool that lined her shoes helped to counteract the chilly affects the snow would have on her feet.

As she moved further into the back garden she readjusted her scarf, she tucked the material deeper around her neck and down the front of her fitted trench coat and continued to walk to the line of tree's that dominated the end of the garden. However, in the midst of her walking she could feel the freezing flakes falling on her, the young werewolf momentarily blinded by her inquisitiveness and looked towards the bleak sky. Her mind fell back to the last time she had been at Stonehaven in the winter, a time very different to the one she lived through now. Back then the Pack had been much larger, a time where Elena was still struggling with her life as a wolf and when both Peter and Logan had been around to distract Clayton from his frustrations when it concerned Elena. Riley was not surprised that whenever things did not seemed to be going smoothly with Clayton's temperamental girlfriend she got the brunt of his anger; what do you expect when the only other woman who was a female werewolf like his girlfriend was staying in the same house. Now, Nick had taken it upon himself to try and keep Riley from the firing line but as of late Riley had done little to provoke Clayton.

Nevertheless, as she stood there her mind was overcome with fond memories of tussling in the snow with Peter, Logan and the rest of her pack, taking a run in the middle of an intense snow storm before all huddling together to keep warm. Looking back, she had been far more open and more confident with the Pack; it was like she hadn't been hiding all of these conflicting emotions and what she had lived through hadn't been as troubling as the things she suffered with now. Sure, she had always been close with Nick and she considered him her closest confidant just like she did now, but these days, deep down Riley knew that she had fallen head over heels in love with him. It didn't help that she did not have the confidence to tell him, instead she suffered with all the fluttering's of her heart when he touched her, readily agreeing to come with him whenever Jeremy ordered the pair of them to do something or more than eager to help him in whatever ways she could. It had been Peter who had noticed the subtle differences in her when she was falling for him, he had also been the one she went to when she needed counsel; now she had to deal with it all on her own. How she wished Peter was here so she could tell him that Nick was always somehow involved within her troubling dreams; she knew that he would be able to provide her with a unique opinion.

"You know you've been standing here, just looking at the snow for the last five minutes right?" A voice sounded from behind her, Riley just turned to see Nick stumbling through the thick snow as he made his way towards her; Riley couldn't stop the affectionate smile from gracing her lips as Nick held his arms to his side as if to help balance.

"We don't get snow too often in Britain, I might as well enjoy it." Riley countered as soon as Nick stopped in front of her, the older werewolf grasping at the large collar of his coat as he quickly wrapped it around his neck. It also gave him the chance to study Riley as her eyes fluttered towards the picturesque forest in front of them. She was breathing through her mouth causing the wispy condensation to freeze in the air; her nose and cheeks were a flustered pink causing his eyes to flutter towards the normally unnoticeable scar that travelled from underneath her chin and towards her collarbone. The majority of the scar hidden under the scarf that Riley was snuggling closer too as she finally moved her attention back to Nick.

"Yes, well considering we see it for a potential six months a year, the novelty wears off." Nick stated as the pair of them headed towards the large irregular tree whose branches seemed to heavy for the trunk to lift. Riley just trailed her fingers over the uneven texture of the wood, noticing how the canopy had protected the branch from any intruding snowflakes; she gracefully heaved herself into a seated position as she faced Nick who had come around to face her.

"I wish we'd see more of it." Riley breathed warmly, "There's just something about snow that makes the child in me bubble to the surface. I mean everything looks so breathtakingly beautiful and quiet, you just can't help but go out and explore your surroundings that look totally different."

"I understand that." Nick said with a smile as he too gazed at the canopy above him that was vibrantly white with snow. "I've lost count how many snow fights we had here at Stonehaven when I was growing up."

"All I got was rain, and my sister's always had more important things to do than play with an eight year old who wanted to go puddle jumping." Riley explained with a genuine smile, her eyes never leaving her study of the trees while Nick moved to her side, his shoulder almost touching hers as he leant his elbow directly next to her.

"Were you much younger than your sisters?"

"Lydia was eight years older than me, so being a sixteen year old with an annoying younger sister you could kind of see why she used to hang out with her friends a lot more than her family." Riley countered as she turned her attention down towards Nick who was hanging off her every word. It was a rare occurrence for Riley to even mention her family so he wasn't about to let her stop.

"And she didn't even like the idea of puddle jumping." Nick responded with a genuine smile, relieved to hear Riley's tinkling laugh as she curled her hair around the shell of her ear.

"Not likely. Nicola used to humour me though. I think she quite enjoyed the idea of having a sister who wasn't obsessed with the cute boy down the street or a sister who would rather listen to music than talk to anyone else."

"You were eight." Nick balked, a large half smile plastered to his expression which only caused Riley to allow a far off, rather fond expression to take hold of her features.

"We didn't change much as we matured. Lydia seemed to have a new boyfriend every week while Georgina wore black, listened to heavy music and locked herself away in her room."

"And you? Were you always so…" he asked with a knowing glint sparkling in his eyes as one of his eyebrows rose from its usual position.

"So what?"

"So reserved?" He questioned and watched as Riley nodded her head in response.

"I guess so, but I was never the kind of person to fight for what I wanted. My sisters were always super confidant, always demanding they get their own way. I never wanted that, I just wanted to be loved. But when you have three other teenagers all fighting for attention at least one person gets overlooked and it's normally the quiet one."

"How can you think that?" Nick replied as he placed his warm hands over hers causing Riley to flutter her eyes to their hands before looking back to his eyes.

"My mother always blamed me for my father leaving considering he left only a couple of days after I was born. Lydia was old enough to remember our father while Nicola could only remember certain things. I guess, because I wasn't the favorite my sisters tried to pass the blame onto me, and most of the time it worked. My mother thought I was a child that was destructive, noisy, rebellious and not worth her time, when I was the complete opposite. I guess because of the tyranny I got from my sisters, my mother and my stepfather I withdrew into myself resulting in a grown woman who has little confidence, barely fights for what she wants and has a past that she hates dwelling over."

"I think you have a little more self-confidence than you're giving yourself credit for." Nick disputed, moving so he was resting his hips to the large branch while his hands were crossed over his chest. "You stand up for yourself pretty well when Clayton is a little belligerent and you come out of your shell a lot more when your comfortable with people, just like you are with me and Dad."

"Sophie said the same thing." Riley retorted with a smile, her hands tucked under her thighs as she watched Nick's smile taking hold of his lips.

"Your Doctor friend in London?" He started and smiled when he understood Riley's nod. "Well, I think me and this Sophie need to talk because we're on the same page. But I'm glad you're not on your own over in London, it must get so lonely."

"Sophie and her brother Ryan provide a very different friendship I have with you guys, besides Sophie could never help me with werewolf troubles. That's why I need Elena as much as I need you or Jeremy."

"She'll appreciate you saying that. Even though she won't say anything, she's missed you. Just as much as the rest of us have."

"I have been trying to get over here, you all know that right." Riley voiced, her eyes hard with concern as she observed Nick lifting his head and eyes so he could get a better look at her expression.

"We know, but it doesn't stop us from missing you. A lot has happened Riley and we hate the fact that you're missing so much. I just wish you could travel over to us more."

"That's a lot easier said than done." Riley countered despondently "Besides, you know why I've struggled to get out here." Riley finished, her heart hammering as she thought back to the conversation the pair of them shared half a year ago by the Thames. She knew of the massive step she had taken in revealing to Nicholas of her genuine fear, her insecure persona making her uneasy when it came to explaining her concerns due to the possibility of people judging her, or going so far as to loosing those she held close to her heart.

"I know, your shift work screws everything to hell and you've been a little apprehensive in coming back but we really need you here." Nick replied, his confusion evident as his mannerisms suddenly changed into one of comfort.

"You really don't." Riley said with a snort of disdain.

"And then as soon as anyone tries so get close to you or make things right you just shut them out. I know Riley, because you do it with me all the time." Nick countered, moving so he could get a better look at her. His eyes boring deeply into her silver eyes as he slowly brushed her side fringe from her face so he could get a better look at her expression.

"Yeah well, I shut everybody out. Don't take it personally. It's just easier." Riley retorted with a shrug of her shoulder as she tried to look away from Nick who was making it increasingly difficult.

"It's a sure fine way of making sure you don't get hurt but it's also really lonely." Nick replied as he moved his lips to the side in a sorrowful manner. Riley just looked down towards her lap before fluttering her eyes up to his. "I want you to be able to trust me, to talk to me and not hide away."

"I'm so much closer to you than anyone Nicky, you have to believe me." Riley urged, her eyes were wide with panic as she forced Nick to understand her statement.

"I know, but no one here is out to get you. We just want you to be happy." Nick expressed and was astounded by Riley's actions as she lifted one of her hands and gently cupped his cheek.

"Right now, right here, I'm the happiest I've ever been." She responded. Nick took a cautious step forward, his eyes inquisitively searching hers and continued to lean forward. But before he was able to reply or retaliate to his actions two perfectly formed and faultlessly thrown snowballs collided with both Nick and Riley.

Before either of them could even comprehend what had just happened Clay propelled his figure from the clearing, his bulky shoulders contacting with Nick around the middle as the Pack's bodyguard rugby tackled the graphic designer to the snowy floor. Riley couldn't stop the laugh from falling out of her lips as she continued to watch Nick recover from his attack and progressed to tussle with the man who was his childhood friend. But, she couldn't relax as another snowball was flung in her direction; the youngest werewolf was able to counteract the attack and flipped from the branch, landing elegantly on her feet as Elena came bursting from the undergrowth. Riley simply curled her gloved hands around a handful of snow and crunched it together before she too flung a snowball towards her female companion who was hit directly in the stomach.

Snowballs flew, people tussled in the snow, the sound of laughter radiated around the grounds of the ancient building, but as Riley slowly recovered from a snowball that had been thrown by Clayton she couldn't help but laugh as she felt a large clump of snow sticking to her hair. Clay shot her a very rare smile in her direction before his wife distracted him. Riley however could see that Nick was struggling with his boot and so an idea came to mind. She slowly ducked to the floor, scooped up a handful of snow before she snuck behind Nick's couched form. With all the stealth of a jaguar she pounced on her pack-mate and progressed in her attack. When Nicky finally realised what Riley had planned he quickly tried to get out of her grip, but considering her small petite size Riley's ability to contort her body to wrap around his back meant he was unable to get away. He couldn't help but laugh with her as he felt the cold snow that she had shoved down his shirt, melting and causing him to shiver.

Nevertheless, he couldn't help but smile and laugh along with her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her knees effortlessly clapped to his middle as she continued to cling onto him. Nick in return lifted his own arms and held her knees as he secured her to his back in a much warranted piggyback. He turned his face back to look at her as she rested the side of her head with his and his heart trembled within his chest when he felt her soft lips pressing to his cheek.

0-0-0

He sat within the walls of his studio, listening to the silence of the uninhabited rooms. Antonio was finishing up his duties in the kitchen while the other four had all excused themselves or busied themselves with other distractions. He had hoped to sit in front of a canvas to order his frantic thoughts; instead he sat their nervously contemplating what may conspire in the next few days, weeks or months. It was moments like this when he wished he did not have the intense volume of responsibility when it came to being Alpha, after all his decisions effected five other people and they ultimately entrusted their lives to him. That was why they had lost two members of their pack five years ago.

However, a deep frown engulfed his usually composed expression when a lurid hooting of laughter washed to ears, removing his attention from his sketching considering it had been a very long time since he had heard such an intense and joyous laugh. When it was just the three of them it was very rare to hear such jubilant laughter. Sure Clay and Elena provided a great range of different emotions, whether that be laughter or voices raised in anger but Stonehaven's atmosphere always changed when the whole of the Pack was under one roof. The building shook with every pounding footstep, every barrel through a doorway, every tinkling laugh, noises so loud he could still hear it in the walls when they were gone.

But right now, as he shuffled towards the large window that overlooked the hefty back garden, what he saw made his heart swell with adoration. All four of the younger members of his Pack, even though most of them were in there forties, were all enjoying the snow like a group of eight year-olds who had never seen the white powder before. An uncommon smile washed to his lips as he watched Nick and Clay wrestling like they did when they were boys, or Elena and Riley finally completing a very childlike snowman.

As he kept watching he regretfully removed his gaze from his son and Elena, his eyes sweeping to Riley's euphoric expression as she clung onto a withering Nick who was struggling to remove a clump of ice that Riley had shoved down the back of his shirt. His smile only widened when he watched Riley pressing an affectionate kiss to his cheek as he carried her.

"It's been so long since they've been able to be just the pack." Antonio voiced as he pulled Jeremy's attention from the four werewolves and towards his old friend.

"We always get to distracted by the situation at hand, I don't blame them for wanting to blow off steam." Jeremy stated as he drew his attention towards Nick and Riley who were slowly moving towards Clay and Elena before turning back towards Antonio.

"But we need Riley focused, she's been too distracted the last couple of days."

"She's been having a rough time these last few months, I just want her to feel at home, we can't afford to alienate her more than she already is." Jeremy said as he gazed at Antonio. His old friend just shot his alpha a fond smile and looked towards his feet.

"And when this thing is all over, Riley will leave again." He stated, his footsteps clanking against the wooden floor as he moved to Jeremy's side, his own eyes taking in the happy expression of his son and the woman who had each of them talking.

"We all want her back. The best way of bringing her back is just giving her a chance to remember that this is her home." Jeremy urged as he pursed his lips.

"Well, we can only hope that the good here outweighs the bad." Jeremy expressed before he turned towards his ringing phone and frowned when he noticed the caller ID.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Together**

_Women of the Otherworld Fanfiction_

Singingfrogs

No copyright infringement intended

As Nick watched the stream of moonlight that was reflecting off the wooden paneled flooring he had a reflection of his own; Karl Marsten and the rest of the world really needed to mind his or it's own business. Sure people's natural curiosities had led to outstanding and remarkable discoveries when it came to scientific elements and the medical marvels around today; but deep within their hearts, they didn't understand how the constant interference could sometimes have disastrous effects. That had been why the Pack had to destroy Daniel Santos and his minions no more than five years ago; it was his anger and his meddling of the Pack rules that had ultimately led to his death.

It aggravated and confused him at the same time. He just wished the mutts of his race would willingly stay out of the Pack's way, to just get on with their nomadic lifestyle and leave them well enough alone. But considering he knew how difficult it was to control urges, to reel in his emotions and use his instincts he was surprised that he wasn't recalled back to Stonehaven every week to face another set of problems. It was this reason why he got so angry over peoples desire to seek revenge on enemies. He had seen it many times over the years with Santo's being the main perpetrator. However, as he thought back to his own life, many times dates or hook ups with the many women he had seduced had ended in catfights or explosive arguments when ex-lovers met with the woman who had replaced them. It seemed even humans had the uncanny ability to interfere or force themselves into different people's lives.

But, times had changed for Nicky and as he readjusted his tie against his expensive suit he was seriously considering Riley's offer to vacation on an island that was off the grid so no one could bother either of them; he had to admit, he rather liked the idea of being isolated on a tropical island with just Riley for company.

The foyer of Stonehaven was empty as his smart classy suit shoes clicked against the wooden floor, the werewolf absentmindedly playing with the buttons of his suit blazer as he continued to observe the moonlight. The air was cool as the winter chill propelled through one of the open windows in the living room, the wind bellowing through the curtains and circled the beautiful smell of burning wood throughout the house. Stonehaven was normally bursting with loud conversations and exclamations of love, but as he stood on his own, his home was unnervingly silent. In the quiet, his sensitive hearing could pick up on the crackling firewood, the tapping of computer keyboard keys and the mumblings of Clay and Elena who had taken it upon themselves to look at the Pack records. Nevertheless, he was abruptly pulled from his daydream when a voice called from behind him.

"I still don't understand why we're the ones who have to meet with him." Riley's gentle voice uttered as her high heels clinked against the wooden stairs as she sauntered towards him. The older werewolf couldn't stop his mouth from hanging open as he took in Riley's apparel; the graphic designer reveling in the opportunity to see her dressed up for the night considering she favored jeans and a comfortable t-shirt. Her black cocktail dress clung onto her curvy figure and travelled down to the middle of her thighs. Her shoulders were distinctively noticeable due to the elegant shoulder pads that enhanced the shape of Riley's physique and the overall beauty of the dress. Nick could only smile towards her as he watched her pulling on a black cardigan that would help to defend her against the cold.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Nick replied as he took a few steps towards her and took her phone from her hand. She just smiled her thanks when she watched him tucking the device into his inside pocket. "But then again, when he meets the Pack he tends to bring out our bad sides."

"Don't forget his uncanny ability to flirt with Elena." Riley expressed as she and Nick headed towards the rail of coats that were hanging by the large grandfather clock.

"Which puts Clayton in a very bad mood." Nick voiced as he grabbed Riley's trench coat and continued to help the petite Doctor into it. "Who is none to happy with you I might add." Nick finished as he straightened out the material on her shoulders and smiled down towards the young woman who was holding a confused expression.

"What the hell have I done wrong now?" Riley intoned as she distractedly went about straightening out and buttoning her coat. Nick in turn turned away from the redhead and heaved his arms through the sleeves of his own coat.

"He's pretty pissed that you readily volunteered your services to the Sheriff concerning the autopsy of the murdered girl."

"I was trying to help." Riley said through gritted teeth and moved her eyes back to Nick before timidly running her hands through her thick side fringe. "I thought if I got a look at the body I would be able to give a medical diagnosis to see if it was a wolf or a human kill. I could also get a closer look to see if the creature that attacked me conducted it. You never know, I may have been able to shift the investigation away from Jeremy and the others.

"It was a good idea and an idea I will take advantage off." Jeremy pronounced as he strolled from the depths of the house, an apple in hand.

"But if Clayton is angry I don't want to…"

"Ignore Clay." Jeremy interrupted. "It wasn't his place to judge you for your actions, and defiantly not when you did it for the good of the pack." Jeremy finished as he came to stand in front of the two of them. Riley just looked behind her shoulder and up towards Nick who just gave her a comforting smile.

"He's only doing what he believes to be right." Riley said softly.

"Which is fine, but he gets blinded by his protectiveness and fails to see how siding with the Sherriff and his men may be a good thing. But, that is a conversation for another night, tonight I need you to talk with Marsten, to see just what information he is offering and see whether he wants to join us in this battle. When you have all the information give us a call and we shall take it from there." Jeremy ordered, his hard eyes looking between his two delta wolves that simply nodded at their orders before headed into the snowy surroundings of the night.

0-0-0

They had come to the start of their investigation, but neither of them seemed thrilled by that sentiment. Instead they tried to talk of other matters such as Nick's new business venture that his Father had wholeheartedly established and given Nick the reigns in designing, constructing and running; they talked about her patients and the rather imprudent Doctors that refused to converse with her while Riley outwardly enthused about Sophie and her brother Ryan's friendship that kept her sane while she was living in London.

It seemed they did not want to speak of what weighed on both their minds, although Riley could hear it in Nick's voice, and in her own as well, so flat, so subdued and for once she really could blame it on tiredness due to her difficult nightmares. Both of them were struggling to comprehend the enormity of the situation, each of them fraught with worries about the unidentified creature, the message so blatantly left for Riley and the impending Police investigation into the Danvers family.

Riley looked out the window at the cars splashing through the downpour, allowing time with her thoughts. She knew what she needed to do when she reached Nick's club; she knew that Karl Marsten was going to be anything but difficult and from the phone call Jeremy had received it seemed he might have come into some information concerning the creature that were their biggest concern. How he happened to have this information she didn't know. It was surprising considering he was technically a Pack member now, but each time she prepared herself to converse with the man her body trembled with anxiety, a fear that could never be shown in front of him; if on the wrong side he possessed too much of a threat and Riley dreaded to think about those possibilities.

"You're very quiet." Nick said. "Is something bothering you?"

"I'm fine." Riley expressed as she shrugged her shoulders with and a smile. "Just got a little on my mind."

"My dear Riley, I find that thoughts that render you silent always tend to mean you're anything but fine." Nick said with a smile, his face momentarily turning towards her before he moved his eyes back to the snowy road.

"And that makes me feel so much better."

"Oh come on, you know what I mean."

"I know, but we're all struggling with different things, I don't want to burden you with mine."

"Riley, I want you to talk to me, I want to be able to be there for you." Riley ventured a look at him; the gloom of the car could not hide the comforting lines of his expression and the smile of adulation that took hold of his lips as he turned his brown eyes towards her.

"Do you think I could do it?" She said, "Find this creature, kill it and then deal with the repercussions of its murder?" He passed her a comforting glance as he removed his right hand from the steering wheel and lovingly encased her hand with his large one.

"I know you can do anything you put your mind too. I have no doubt that when the time comes you will make the right decision and the Pack will stand right beside you." The young werewolf simply rested her hand to his forearm as she leant over and placed a delicate kiss to his cheek, Nick fluttering his eyes momentarily before he turned his attention back to the road.

Nick swiftly pulled up behind an expensive Porsche that was parked neatly on the driveway. For a moment they simply sat without looking at each other before Riley turned her focus to her companion. Nick was squinting through the dark windows as if searching for an unseen foe that may have been stalking them like a lioness would her prey. It seemed he had come to the conclusion that no one was going to potentially ambush them and he heaved at the car door handle.

The street was suffering with incessant activity as Riley continued to get a better look at the building Nick had acquired to act as one of the bars involved within his and Antonio's building project. The architecture was simple but provided a great sense of sophistication due to the large planters that stood high next to the main entrance and under the windows. A smile engulfed her lips as her eyes fluttered towards the beautiful wave like circles of light shining behind the main door; Riley had no doubt that the light circles had been Nick's idea.

Nevertheless, before she could curl even a finger around the handle of her car door Nick was graciously holding the door for her. The young Doctor thanked him as she slowly withdrew from the vehicle and gave a curious gaze down towards Nick's offered arm; she beamed up towards him before hooking her arm through his and allowed him to guide her towards the bar.

"So is this the place you were telling me about while you were staying in London?" Riley questioned with a smile as she looked up towards him. It was no secret that while Nicholas was in London to aid in his Father's business that he had been staying with her to lower the cost of his trip. But, while he was staying Riley had taken him to a variety of different iconic landmarks of London, one of them being the Thames River. That was the night that was burned forever in her memory as the pair of them had spoken secrets, desires and their most troubling emotions and predicaments that had seen them talking into the early hours of the morning. It was also the one night that had seen her finally confirm exactly how she felt towards her old friend.

"Yeah, I thought it was about time I showed you considering I've been bouncing ideas off you for the last couple of months." Nick explained with a smile as they weaved through the think traffic of humans and headed towards the back entrance.

"You feeling more confident about the whole thing now considering the other two bars have done so well?"

"I have to admit it's all still a little surreal. This is the first project that I created, drew up and presented to my father that's worked." Nick responded "But yes, I guess I'm a little more comfortable with the idea now that everything seems to be doing okay." Nick finished a gentle smile on his lips as he looked down towards Riley who was holding her own smile. Riley could still remember the way she gaped at him as he said his words of doubt. She could remember thinking that Nicholas Sorrentino, one of the biggest womanizers on the planet was openly admitting to her of his unease at his Father's instructions and doubted his own confidence. Normally he exhumed self-assurance, with charming pick-up lines or seductive proposals but back then, he had behaved so much differently while he was in her company.

"Antonio must be overjoyed that you're finally taking a more active role within the company." Riley started "And he gets to see you more often."

"I guess you're right." Nick voiced as he pushed open the heavy back door and held it out for her. Riley gave him her thanks before heading into the dark corridors of the bar before waiting for Nicky who quickly grasped hold of her arm once again before guiding the pair of them through the corridors. "I wanted to show you the club, so I thought I'd have Marsten meet us here." He expressed, as the bland white washed walls of the back corridors were unable to keep in the heat of the building resulting in the biting chill from outside was slowly creeping into the bar.

"Fair enough, but I would have seen this place before I left." Riley expressed with a cheeky smile as Nick once again readjusted his hold on her arm and redirected them down another corridor and through a large grated gate.

"That's not the point." Nick countered with an eyebrows raised look. "Besides, I know how Marsten reacts to you. You're going to need your breathing space." Nick finished, moving in front of her so he could grasp both of her hands and started walking backwards as they moved through the large doorway and into a large living space.

Riley couldn't stop the smile from engulfing her features as she noticed the first details of the nightclub. On the ceiling effectual LED lights were dotted across the roof as if imitating the starry night sky while comfortable cushioned booths were inbuilt to the side of a lowered open space that she knew to be the 'dancing' area. Nevertheless, as her eyes continued to take in the bright colours and the nice layout, the large scaffolding levels and the plastic tarp that was hanging all over the place made Riley realize just how much work still needed to be done.

"So? Medical opinion?" Nick questioned with a joking smile.

"Medical opin…." Riley smiled, her words trailing off as she spun back around to Nick who was intensely studying his young companion who could not keep the awe from sparkling in her face as she looked around the club. "You don't need any medical opinions this place looks great."

"Thank you." Nick expressed with a smile before he recognized Riley's frown and spun around to see his assistant heading towards them.

Riley knew some girls looked pretty in dresses. Some girls held the air of a professional and confident woman and still look charming and feminine. So as Riley observed the woman in front of her why did she feel like she wasn't one of those girls? She had stood in her Stonehaven bedroom, staring at her reflection in the full-length mirror and thought; how the hell does someone parade with confidence in this thing, and now, as she watched the beautiful woman gaining on Nicky all of those troubling thoughts engulfed her once again.

The soft material of her dress was unable to stop the biting chill of the building, her internal temperature cooling in the freezing air as she wrapped the loose tendrils of her hair around the outer shell of her ear. Her mind suddenly elsewhere as she thought back to the troubling situation she was caught up in and now she was about to face a werewolf who made her uneasy and destructively angry at the same time. For the last five years Marsten had an uneasy peace with the Pack and the pleasure he got at her families anger only fueled their dislike for the man; and it was in these five years that she had really formed an opinion about him.

She struggled to keep her emotions hidden when she spoke with him and she struggled to deal with the incessant teasing of Marsten. Her pack were getting more and more frustrated with her lack of emotional outbursts as he mocked her, her family demanding she stand up for herself unknowing that Riley had spent years of her life suffering with the bullying of others and she really did not care for what Karl had to say or said to her.

However, both Riley and Nick knew that Jeremy was entrusting them with an important job considering Karl possibly held some vital information concerning the enemy in which they were facing. It was times like these when the pair of them felt Jeremy's close eye on them, monitory their progress; he knew that they would try their best, and most of the time it paid off, but when Clayton constantly second guessed his alpha in sending a pacifist Doctor against an egotistical felon it was Riley who really doubted Jeremy's strategy.

But, as she continued to stand there, watching the young woman who was talking with her companion give arbitrating gazes she could not stop her mind from falling back to her own life. Karl constantly harassed her about her lack of a personal life. Sure, she hadn't had an intimate relationship in a good four years, and many of her university friends had married in large ceremonies and most of them were preparing to become parents for the first or even the second time. But, when you lived for as long as a werewolf, Riley did not feel the urgency to find her mate and have a litter of pups; after all her body was the age of a twenty-three year old. Karl however, did not care in belittling her lack of a family, her chosen career, her unjustified fear of flying and any other thing he could think of.

A large, warm but very soothing hand encased the shape of her shoulder that finally managed to pull the Doctor from her reprieve, causing Riley to look up towards Nick who had nothing but concern shining deeply in his brown eyes as he tried to introduce her to his friend.

"Riley, this is Penny. Penny, I'd like to introduce you to my old friend." Nick voiced gently, his comfort vibrating within the tone of his voice as he slowly guided Riley to the elegant woman who cautiously looked at Riley's outstretched hand.

"It's nice to meet you." Riley voiced as she forced a smile to her lips, her stomach churning like the ocean during a thunderstorm.

"Pleasure." She replied with an apathetic look, looking at Riley's hand and refusing to shake it. Riley just gazed up at Nick whose eyes were hard with annoyance as he unclipped his coat and shrugged it off his shoulders. "But Nicky, I wasn't expecting you. The carpenters won't be here for another week."

"That's alright, I've just got some business to attend to. So if you'll excuse us, we'll settle down for a drink." Nick answered before his hand curled around Riley's arm and dragged her towards the bar and inviting her to sit on the bar stall as he made her favorite drink from memory. "You have to ignore Penny, she's still a little sour that I turned down her offer of dinner."

"You turned her down? Surely she's just your type?"

"Normally I would have said yes, but I don't sleep with people working for me."

"That's new." Riley laughed, her smile growing even wider as she took in Nick's expression a look that quickly morphed into a smile of his own.

Half an hour must have passed, the pair of them enjoying a drink before Nick faltered in his drinking and his face-hardened. Riley's heart dropped within her chest as she realized who must have walked through the door. The young Doctor gave a cautious glance behind her shoulder and sure enough, Karl Marsten had arrived. His dark hair and sharp features did nothing to dull his piercing eyes as he admired his surroundings. With his pressed pants, linen shirt, Italian loafers, faint tan and manicured fingernails he looked like an action hero, idling on the sidelines while his stunt double worked up a sweat for him. But, Riley knew him better and those expensive cloths did little to hide his powerful build. She hated to admit it but he reminded her of Nick; a version of Nick who had not had the peaceful and happy upbringing of a Pack wolf.

"Looks like it's time to rock and roll." Nick mumbled as he stepped from his stall and towards Marsten whose sensitive eyesight took in Nick's immaculate form heading towards him.

"I was wondering who Jeremy might have sent. I was rather hoping Elena would be here to greet me." Karl said with a sickening smile as Nick came to a firm stop in front of him.

"Well, you'll just have to make do with me." Nick replied as he placed his hands to his hips, the lapels of his grey blazer lying over his arms as his brown eyes gazed intently into his.

"Oh come now, we both know that you didn't come alone." Karl charmed with a smirk, lifted the back of his hand and placed it to Nicks shoulder as he scouted passed him and headed towards Riley who was still seated at the bar. "And there she is, the snow queen herself." Marsten mocked with a showman's air spiraling around him. Riley just rolled her eyes as she looked between her elders. Nick just shot her an apologetic look, a look she just waved away. "At least crack me a smile."

"When you've deserved one I might consider it." Riley stated her expression hard and her voice emotionless as she coolly turned to face him, her face never turned from his as she made sure to never give him the satisfaction of an emotional response.

"Still an emotional retard I see." Marsten mocked as he fluttered his eyes towards Nick who was standing extremely close to Riley's back; so close that he was momentarily distracted by her intoxicating scent that lifted to his nose. Riley however glanced over her shoulder towards her companion who shared her unease as Marsten sat to the edge of the bar stall.

"Yes, well at least I don't have to terrorize a woman to make myself feel like a man." Riley retorted as she rolled her eyes from Nick towards Karl as if bored with his continuous insults. Nick couldn't prevent the smirk from engulfing his lips.

"Huh…" Was all Karl could muster before he clasped his hands together and stared intently towards Riley whose expression was still emotionless but held a quality of 'don't you even think about messing with me.' "It seems, for the first time, you've rendered me speechless."

"Then you have finished with the unnecessary harassment and you can tell us what we want to know." Riley voiced with a no nonsense tone. Nick balked at Riley's sudden confidence. For the first time since he had known her Riley was standing up for herself, she was taking none of Karl's nonsense, she was exhuming a strength she very rarely showed with someone she didn't completely trust. She never showed it in front of Clayton and all he felt was pride and adoration for her as she stood up to her tormentor.

"Straight to the point. Jeremy always said that about you"

"Then you know I care little for small talk."

"I would take her word for it." Nick interrupted, his hand resting on his hip while his other hand was resting to the corner of his bar.

"Very well." He uttered as Penny, who had momentarily been forgotten passed Marsten a drink before Nick dismissed her for the evening and turned his attention towards his untrusting pack mate.

"So why did you call Jeremy?" Riley questioned as she crossed her legs, the hem of her dress riding up her thigh and she couldn't help but inwardly smile when she noticed Karl fluttering his eyes towards her. It's a good thing it was her and Nicky because if he was talking with Clayton and Elena, he wouldn't have any eyes left.

"I came into contact with some sensitive information concerning the deaths of several different individuals in a variety of countries." Karl exhumed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his expensive cigars.

"You mean this isn't the only killing by this creature?" Nick questioned as he shared Riley's troubled look.

"That's what I'm saying. It also gets around considering people have been found in seven different countries."

"How can you be sure there is only one creature? For all we know there could be hundreds of them" Riley inputted as she blinked away Karl's exhaled smoke.

"Then I want to know where they've been hiding. As it is the Pack barely managed to keep their existence from the Supernatural Council for a few hundred years and now, since Jeremy has been alpha we're sitting comfortably as one of the more extinguished races."

"What has this got to do with anything?" Riley grumbled as she momentarily fluttered her eyes away from Karl and then back to him, the older werewolf grating on her nerves when she took in his smug smile.

"All I'm saying is that it's difficult to hide a race with large numbers. Especially now considering only a few people have come into contact with them and survived."

"Do you have any idea who or what we're dealing with?" Nick voiced as he pulled Marsten's attention towards him.

"I've not heard much from my old mutt associates, but rumors are spreading of a bat like creature with dragon horns and talons like a Dinosaur." Karl explained. Nick simply placed his hand to the bottom of Riley's back as he tried to provide her the comfort that she required. She was trying her damned hardest not to falter and show her weaknesses in front of Karl who was scrutinizing her intently. She had far too much practice in keeping her emotions hidden.

"I've faced a creature like the one you are describing. I've been tracking one all over England for the last few years but the most recent contact I've had with it was a few months ago. Long before any of the incidences in Bear Valley has occurred."

"So you're not denying that you were clawed by this thing?" Karl questioned as he narrowed his eyes in her direction. Riley herself just readjusted her position as she narrowed her eyes, struggling to read the werewolf in front of her as she tried to judge his question as a loaded one.

"What are you implying?"

"You are one of, if not the only individual who has been attacked by this unidentified supernatural. You've been tracking it for years, you know its methods in fighting and fleeing and you know its weaknesses. Maybe it's searching the planet for you."

"We don't know that." Nick interrupted. "This thing could have just found a look alike living in Bear Valley."

"Marsten has a point Nick." Riley interjected as she ignored his surprise and Karl's knowing expression. "The woman that was left near our property holds certain physical traits as me, and what's the betting that the other victims look very much like me?"

"You would be correct." Marsten answered. "Each of them were also a Supernatural. A couple of them were witches, while a Shaman, Clairvoyant and a Necromancer were also killed."

"So this thing is coming after Riley?" Nick questioned with a seriousness that did not suit him.

"It could be." Marsten smiled as he breathed in the smoke of his cigar.

"But we can't be sure?" Nick stated quickly again.

"Are we ever sure of anything?" Karl started as he replaced the glass to the bar top. "But what we know is that this thing is going after people looking like Riley, each of them non-human and all I can assume is that this thing won't stop until it's dead. From the evidence it's sure as hell coming after you, and it is coming for it's revenge."


End file.
